Behind Enemy Lines
by PeppermintAmortentia
Summary: "District Two's not here to save you now." He mumbled into my ear, dragging the knife a bit. I spun around just in time to see Cato drag Crellis off of me, snapping his neck with his bare hands. "Yeah, actually. He is." - Aria was ready for the games, she had been trained by them for her father since she was young. Yes, she was ready. Ready that is, until she met Cato. Cato/OC
1. This Is It X Chapter One

Today was the day that my life was going to change forever.

Today was the day I, Arianna Clare Reynolds, was going to volunteer as tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

I examined myself one final time in my bedroom mirror. My blonde hair was up in a sleek high pony tail, and my teal off the shoulder dress fit me nicely.

I slipped on my beige sandals and headed downstairs, where my father was waiting, his eyes distant as ever as he crossed his arms, examining me. " Perfect. " He mumbled, heading out the door.

I sighed softly, heading for the door behind him. I stopped at the picture of my mother and examined it for a moment. I kissed my fingers, placing them on her portrait, before continuing out the door and into town, my father just a bit ahead of me.

He had been waiting for this day since I was born. He wanted nothing more or less than for me to be a victor of the hunger games.

My opinion on the matter was obsolete to him.

I wondered what I should expect to happen today. District three rarely got any volunteers, but then again, distrcit three didn't really have anyone else like me.

Since I was nine, my father has been training me for this day. Nearly every weapon I was at least somewhat skilled at, although the bow and arrow was always my favorite.

He had forced me to study the previous years, and always, always made me comply to his rules.

_It's like I've been living in a permanent Hunger Games, with my own father as the head gamemaker._

I snapped out of my thoughts as we reached the square, my father walking off to stand with the other parents as I stood, examining everything. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment as I thought, _this is it Aria. This is it._

After checking in and finding my place with the other seventeen year old girls, I watched as Belladonna Batsmith, the district three escort, began the long and boring speech she made every year, ending with the same familiar video clip with President Snow's voice narrating.

I rolled my eyes, _What rubbish_, I thought, _What honor is there in killing everyone else for riches?_

Of course I knew I was being a bit of a hypocrite, considering I was about to volunteer to do said thing.

_It's not like you have a choice. If you don't volunteer you'll just as quickly be killed here. At least there you have a chance of living._

I left my thoughts as Belladonna said " And now we will pick one young man and young woman to represent District Three in the Games! Ladies first."

_This is it, _I thought, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Do we have any female volunteers?" She asked, pausing for a moment.

I opened my eyes, and as calmly as I could I rose my hand in the air, a few people gasping quietly. The other girls made a path as I walked into the open space between the boys and girls. I looked up at the stage at Belladonna, who looked both baffled and delighted. " I volunteer as tribute. " I spoke calmly, my face like stone; completely void of emotion.

I made my way onto the stage, walking to Belladonna at the microphone as she said " And why don't you tell everyone your name dear?"

I cleared my throat slightly, saying " Arianna Reynolds ".

" Let's hear some applause for our District Three female tribute, miss Arianna Reynolds.

A bit of applause followed, my eyes scanning the crowd, landing on my father, who simply nodded, his face also void of much emotion.

I remained calm and collected as she picked a boy from the large fishbowl, picking some boy I'd never seen before. He didn't look scared though, in fact he looked somewhat happy.

After the proceedings ended we were ushered into the justice building, Belladonna yapping away about how maybe this year we'll get a winner in district three.

She placed us both in seperate rooms, saying our friends and family would come say goodbye. I didn't bother waiting for anyone to come see me.

I didn't exactly have many friends.

But then again, with a father like mine, how could anyone expect me too?

My father. There was no way he was coming. He told me this last night. I can still remember the way he looked at me, saying " I won't be coming to see you off, because you'll just get emotional."

_Emotional. _I thought with a scoff as I crossed the room, looking out the window, seeing people beginng to file back out of town towards their houses.

_Forgive me for even thinking of getting emotional about possibly entering a death trap._

I rolled my eyes, sitting down on a plush chair, still staring out the window.

_Dad hasn't been the same since mom died._ I thought, biting my lip slightly at the thought of my mother.

My mom died when I was nine. It was a terrible loss, for me and dad. Ever since he has pretty much shut himself off from emotion and love, choosing instead to train me to become a fighter. Someone who could kill before they would let themselves die.

" Time to go." A peacekeeper said, pulling me from the room.

_This is it. _I thought.

_This is where it all begins._

[-]

WAHH. I'm writing a Cato/OC story too?

Crazy right ;)

Even though Cato's a complete ass, he's simply to devious to ignore :)

Anyway, I'll update tomorrow if I get at least one review, although more would be nice.

Just a heads up;; This is quite a bit different from the books, like Katniss & Peeta & Rue & Thresh aren't in the books, but most of the other tributes are. Just stick with me okay, I promise you guys will like this one :)

Cato's in the next chapter, so Review :D

- Also do you like it in this first person POV, or would you perfer another POV? Thoughts should be left in a comment :P -

- In case you were wondering, I don't own The Hunger Games...unfortunatly. -


	2. Big Big Trouble X Chapter Two

One day. 

I'd been riding this stupid train for all of one day so far and I was already beyond bored.

They went through districts in numerical order, and since I was from district three, I had to spend quite a lot of time on this train.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling of my room, which was far more luxurious than my actual bedroom. I glanced out my window, trees flying by at an alarming rate. I sighed again, sitting up and crossing to my door.

_There has to be something to do on this train._ I thought as I walked from the district three car into the bar car, glancing around the empty room. I considered getting an actual drink, since there was no one watching the actual bar, but instead opted to go into the next car: the food car.

This one wasn't empty, however, and as I entered three heads all turned towards me.

_Crap. _I thought, _The Careers._

The three of them all seemed to be examining me.

One was a tall, thin boy. He looked to be about my age. His hair was a sandy color.

Next to him was a short dark haired girl. There was no way she could be any older than fifteen. Despite this she had a large scowl on her face as I walked over to the bar-like counter sitting down. " Can we help you?" She asked, clearly irritated by my presence.

_Stay calm Aria, don't let them get to you._

I glanced at her, saying " I'm good thanks."

A taller blonde girl behind her rolled her eyes, huffing as she said " What Clove means is why the hell are you in here."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at her, saying " I mean, this is the food car. What do you think I'm doing?"

She huffed again, crossing her arms, her brows furrowing in my direction.

I turned back towards the counter, picking up what appeared to be a square grape, popping it in my mouth. I smiled a bit as I chewed it, the flavor filling my mouth.

I glanced back over at them, all of their eyes still on me. " Do you mind? " I asked, popping another grape into my mouth.

" Let's just go." Clove said, turning on her heel, the other two following as I turned back towards the counter. " You coming Cato? " I heard the blonde girl, who's name I still didn't know, ask. I glanced back over my shoulder, now seeing a fourth person in the room.

I momentarily stopped chewing as I realized he was watching me.

He was tall, I could tell even though he was sitting, and had blonde hair. He was fit, for sure, and his face was undeniably gorgeous. I gulped slightly, quickly turning away, eating another grape.

" Nah, I'll find you guys later. " Cato said, them taking this as their que to leave. As the door clicked shut the silence suddenly seemed extremely loud, and the car felt much smaller than before.

I ran a hand through my hair, it resting in slight waves from the braids I slept in the previous nice. I was dressed in a pair of plain dark jeans and a silver blouse, with white flats. I suddenly regretted not wearing something more attractive.

_What are you thinking Aria? This guy is your competition._

None the less I couldn't help but straighten up a bit, turning around on my stool to face him. He was still staring at me, a smirk on his face.

_Oh god that smirk. _I thought, staying composed, _That smirk is gonna kill me._

" Do you have a staring problem?" I asked, confidently as I could, taking another grape into my mouth carelessly, watching him.

He smirked wider, standing up. I was right about his height, and as he approached, It was clear I was also right about his attractivness.

" Do you have a grape addiction? " He asked, cockily as he took one from my fingers, popping it into his own mouth.

I rolled my eyes slightly, watching him as he sat down on the stool beside me. " I'm Cato, District Two. " He said, taking another grape I had grabbed.

" Thats nice. " I said, moving my hand away quickly as he reached to take yet another one of the grapes I grabbed, quickly popping it in my mouth.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name? " He asked, snatching the plate of grapes away from in front of me.

" Why does it matter? Do you like to know the names of the people you plan on killing? " I ask, reaching for the plate of grapes.

His hand grabs mine as I reach for the plate, his other hand grabbing my other as he said " Maybe. " He grinned as he moved his face close to mine, whispering " Or maybe I think your cute. "

I could feel his breath hitting my lips, and I had to use all my strength to not jump him right then and there. " My moneys on the first option. " I said, my eyes on his.

He laughed lightly, backing away from me, releasing my hands. He grabbed the plate of grapes, standing again. " That's probably a smart choice."

As he headed for the door, a smirk still in place, I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from what I did next.

" Aria." I said, him stopping and turning towards me, his smirk growing as one began to form on my face. " My name's Aria. "

He nodded, winking with a cocky look as he exited the car.

I slumped back against the bar, closing my eyes as I tilted my head towards the ceiling.

_Im in trouble. _I thought.

_Big big trouble._

[-]

Holy crap. I cannot believe I got 9 reviews on one chapter. NINE! 

Thanks guys, and keep on reviewing.

Also, I'm writing a Peeta/Oc story as well, and i'd love if you guys checked it out too.

Leave lots of reviews, I'm probably gonna post another chapter tonight, and for the rest of the week I'm gonna aim to do at least one chapter every other day.

Also;; I know in the books they do all the reapings on one day, but I want this story to have more interaction between them than just the training and the games. Hope thats okay!

So be sure to tell me what you thought of their first interaction in your review :D

Thanks Guys!


	3. Gee Thanks X Chapter Three

"Tragic really, no ones volunteered in district six for years, but maybe today someone will!" Belladonna said, applying a bright purple lipstick to your tiny mouth, which matched the color of her outrageously long hair, which ended at her ankles, and had pink cheetah print all over it.

"Yeah, tragic." I yawned, rolling back over on my plush bed, desperately trying to fall back asleep.

It was only six in the morning, after all.

" Up up up darling! There's a lot to do today! " She shouted shrilly, opening the blinds on the window of my train bedroom.

" Lots to do? We've only been on the train for two days. There are still six districts left to go through. "

She huffed, tugging away my blankets, saying, " I know, so little time. Now then, you go shower and get ready. I put something in your closet for you to wear! Don't peak yet though, just come to the bar car when your done."

With that, Belladonna left, her heels clacking against the wood-planked floor as she went.

I groaned, but nonetheless did get out of bed, dragging my feet to my bathroom. I stripped from my cloths, stepping into the shower.

I examined the panel in front of me, trying to figure out exactly how to start it. Shrugging I pressed the green button on the screen, the water spurting for a moment, before becoming a steady stream, perfect temperature.

I let out a sigh, the warm water soothing my tired muscles.

After playing with the shower a bit more, I eventually figured out how to work it, managing to shampoo, condition, accidentally exfoliate, and wash all within an hour.

As I stepped out of the shower, smelling like a mix of vanilla and lavender, I reached for one of the large lavender towels, wrapping it tightly around my body. I walked to the mirror, examining myself.

I was never exactly ugly, but not exactly pretty either.

_You look so much like I did when I was younger, Aria. _

I still remember when my mother told me that. It was my birthday, and one little boy told me I was ugly. I remembered how she looked at me. She crouched down on her knees, holding my shoulders straight as I sniffled back my tears.

_You could never be ugly sweetheart. Your so beautiful inside, it makes it impossible for you to be ugly outside._

"I guess that makes me ugly now." I whispered softly, thinking about the games that were getting closer every day. I sighed, shaking my head.

I quickly dried off and walked out to my closet, still dressed with the towel around my body, the cool air of the room sending shivers down my bare skin.

Someone began rapping on the door. I rolled my eyes.

_Belladonna._

" Just a second!" I shouted, reaching for the closet door. The rapping got louder, causing me to groan, abandoning my closet door. I marched to my rooms, door, swinging it open, saying "What do you want Bel-"

But it wasn't Belladonna; rather, it was a completely clothed Cato.

Suddenly I was aware of how little clothing I had on, the towel around my body feeling more like a hand rag.

Cato smirked, leaning up against the doorframe, his eyes sliding up and down my body.

I crossed my arms over my chest, saying, " Can I help you?"

He looked at my face now, reaching in his pocket, slipping out a piece of paper. " Your escort told me to give you this. "

" And why couldn't she give it to me herself?" I snapped, taking the paper from his hand.

" Not my problem. " He said, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"Oh, by the way. " He said, after a moment of somewhat awkward silence. " Those grapes the other night were delicious. " He winked, a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, grinning a bit myself as I shut the door in his face, shouting " Bye Cato! ". I began reading the note in my hand out loud.

" Curl your hair once your dressed, and add some makeup too. You must look fabulous for today! - Belladonna! "

I rolled my eyes, tossing the note in the trash. There was no way I was getting all dolled up just to sit on a train all day.

_Now remember Arianna, do whatever your mentors and escorts tell you. They know what they're doing._

I groaned as my father's voice chimed in my head, but I knew he was right.

They knew what they were doing, well for the most part anyway.

[-]

"She has no idea what she's doing." I grumbled as I stomped down the hall from my room, looking like I was ready for a formal event.

She had left me with nothing to wear in my closet, other than a mid thigh length, form fitting black mini dress. It was simple, with long sleeves and a v-neck, but the length was certainly not for anyone who was subconscious in anyway.

Which, unfortunately, I was, at least in the looks department.

Very, very much so.

I did my best to follow her directions, by curling my blonde hair softly, letting it simply lay down and over my shoulder. My face had on a very small amount of makeup.

I felt like a different person.

_Maybe that's the point. _I thought, _Maybe Belladonna just wants me to become a lesser version of her._

As I entered the bar car I found Belladonna. She was sitting in one of the plush chairs, chatting away with the district three boy tribute. " Oh forget it. Just go. " She said to him, him winking at me with a smile as he walked away.

I shook my head, looking at Belladonna. She smiled, clapping her hands together as she shouted " Perfect! Ugh, just lovely. Come, sit, sit!"

I took the seat opposite her, crossing my legs in the most lady like manner I knew, my hands folded in my lap.

" Now then, I'm sure your wondering why I had you get dressed up in this ensemble " she began, apparently waiting for me to respond before she continued.

" Yes, I am."

" Well it's quite simple. You need to get used to looking attractive! "

_Gee Thanks._

I stared at her bewildered. " Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes, speaking to me as if I was a four year old. " You-need-to-get-used-to-look-ing-a-tract-ive."

I gritted my teeth, saying " I understand what your saying, I just don't understand the purpose."

She waved her hand in the air, saying, " Honestly, must I explain everything?"

I simply stared at her, very tempted to reach over and rip out some of her obnoxious purple hair.

Apparently, she got the message as she scooted her chair back a bit before continuing. " Each tribute has an angle. Obviously you're not the sweetest girl out there. Or the toughest. But everyone loves a pretty girl who can fight!"

I shook my head slightly, saying " So you want me to dress like this everyday, so people think I'm pretty, so that when I kill people in the arena it will be like a bonus?"

She nodded feverously, saying " Exactly!"

I began to protest as she stood, ignoring me. " Now then, if you'll excuse me I simply must go change. This outfit has simply become so dull!"

With that she pranced out of the room, leaving me to sit there alone, rubbing my temples to ward of the on-coming headache.

Suddenly I heard a smug voice laugh a bit. I glanced back, seeing Cato, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the now closed car door.

I groaned. " What do you want? "

" Well this is the bar-car, so what do you think? " He said, mimicking me from the other night. I rolled my eyes, sitting up straighter in the chair again. " Very funny. "

" I thought so. " He said, crossing to the bar. He walked behind it, picking up a large glass bottle, hot pink liquid filled to the brim.

I stood, pulling down my dress as I walked over to the bar, sitting on the stool. " Mind pouring me a glass too? " I asked as he poured a bit into his cup. He eyed me for a second, raising an eyebrow.

" Have a tough day of learning to be attractive? " He asked, amused as he poured some into a second cup.

I groaned again, saying, " You heard that? "

" She has a point, you know." he said, taking a sip of his drink.

I picked mine up, raising an eyebrow. " Oh?"

" Yeah. I have to agree about you not being very sweet. Most sweet people don't slam the door in the faces of someone they hardly know. "

I snorted into my cup slightly, saying " Forgive me for not wanting you to stare at my half naked body anymore. "

I paused for a moment, before saying " Besides, it's not like we should be friendly to each other anyway. We're going to have to try to kill each other in a few weeks. "

" Your probably right. " He said, swallowing the last of his drink, me following in suit.

I set my glass down, looking at his face, saying, " I am right. "

" Someone's cocky. "

" Look who's talking. "

" See this is what I was talking about. Not sweet at all."

This time I couldn't help but laugh a bit, him doing the same. I looked up at his face, realizing he was staring at me.

_Uh oh. _I thought, _This cannot be good._

Suddenly, I felt something in my stomach flutter, my brain going a bit fuzzy as we simply stared at each other.

_This is defiantly not good._

" I should, um, probably be going. " I said, although my body didn't seem to move an inch.

" Yeah. " Cato said, his body leaning over the bar, his face inches from mine as he whispered " Probably. "

_Don't give in. Damn it Aria! Snap out of it! _

My eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed into mine. A spark shooting through me, my momentary lapse of judgment slipping into the back of my mind.

His hand found my neck, pulling my face a bit closer to his, as for that moment, that second; we both simply pretended we weren't doing the very thing we knew we shouldn't be.

_You idiot._ My brain shouted at me, _You complete idiot. _

[-]

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please keep em coming! 

I apologize for any spelling errors; my computer has been missing a lot of them lately.

Anyway, please also check out my Peeta/OC story. And if you know of/are writing a good Peeta/Oc or Cato/Oc story, feel free to message me about it, or tell me the title in your review.

Anyway, THEY KISSED :D I hope I'm keeping Cato true to the character. I love the cocky attitude he has :D

So leave those reviews and I'll try to post again tomorrow!

Thanks Guys! :D


	4. What Just Happened X Chapter Four

_You just had too much to drink, _I told myself, pacing in the bar car as I waited for Belladonna to join me, for my ' attractiveness lessons' as she so kindly called them in the note she left on my door last night.

_Capitol liquor must be stronger than I'm used to._

_That's the only logical reason you would kiss someone who is more than likely going to kill you._

I groaned, running a hand through my straight hair as I racked my brain for a logical reason to explain the kiss I shared with Cato last night.

" What kind of idiot kisses someone who is probably going to kill them? " I mumbled, closing my eyes, leaning my head back to the ceiling.

" What dear? " I heard Belladonna's shrill voice ask, making me snap my head up, straightening my body up as I stiffly said "Nothing."

Belladonna was sporting a lime green zebra print dress, with black and white shoulder length hair to match. Her puckered mouth was adorned with hot pink lipstick, and the ends of her eyelashes were glittering with each blink.

I on the other hand was in another dress, which also ended mid-thigh.

_Apparently it's Belladonna's favorite length dress._

It was simple compared to her outfit, consisting of a simple form fitting body, with one shoulder that draped down to about my elbow. The entire thing was black sequined, and was matching nicely with the pair of black heels on my feet.

_I'm beginning to think that Belladonna just likes to play dress up with me as her favorite doll._

" Now than!" She said, taking a seat in the chair across from me, " Let's begin the interview!"

" The interview?"

She huffed, as if she was completely annoyed with me from this one question. " Yes, Arianna, the interview. You need to get used to coming off more relaxed. More confidant. More -"

" Attractive. I've got it. " I said, my anger rising a little.

_As if I don't have enough on my mind already, let alone pretending to be into this whole, fake interview. _

After an awkward silence of her just staring at me, I sighed, saying " Just start."

She perked up a little, clearing her throat as she began. " Now than, Arianna, what -"

"Aria. " I said quickly, " My names Aria."

"Now that's your first mistake. Cutting people off isn't a good way to make an impression."

"Fine." I said, gritting my teeth slightly, my fists clenching in my lap.

"We'll start again." She said, once again clearing her throat. " Now than, Arianna, " She paused for a second, making sure I wouldn't interrupt her. " What would you say is your greatest asset?"

I paused for a moment, before, saying as attractively as I could " I'd like to think my mind is my greatest asset."

"Ugh! Completely wrong!"

" Wrong! You asked me my opinion how can it be wrong?"

" Because no one likes someone who thinks their smart!"

" Are you saying I have to act stupid?"

" Of course not, I'm just saying you need to act less intellectual."

" So, I need to act stupid."

" That's not a very nice word to use."

" Oh I have plenty of not nice words to use for you right now."

"Arianna!"

"My name's Aria!" I snapped, both of us glaring slightly at each other, the only sound audible was of Belladonna's decorative nails clacking on the table in a rhythmic pattern.

" Your going to be just fine in your interview, just remember to be- " I heard someone saying as the door opened, both Belladonna and my own heads turning in that direction.

In came Bertlynn, a plump small man, who was the escort for district two. His outfit was just as flamboyant as Belladonna's was, and his cheeks were such a rosy red that it almost appeared as if he was constantly blushing.

Cato trailed in behind him, a charming, yet cocky smile on his face as he glanced up, a smirk forming on his face when he saw me.

" Ah! Belladonna!" Bertlynn said, coming further into the room, Cato following in suit, nearly twice the height of Bertlynn. " Sorry to interrupt, we were just -"

" Nonsense, we were just finishing. Let's go have a chat shall we! " Belladonna said, standing, linking arms with Bertlynn as the two strolled out of the room.

_Good lesson Belladonna. Good lesson, _ I thought, listening to the clanking sound of her shoes.

I did my best not to look at Cato as they left, instead deciding to focus on the decorative pattern on the ceiling.

A few awkward moments of silence passed as I continued to stare up at the ceiling.

_Please just leave. Just leave the train car and leave me here to stare at the ceiling._

" Something interesting on the ceiling I'm missing? "Cato asked, leaning his head over mine, a cocky smirk still in place.

" Go away Cato. " I said, standing, maneuvering my way around him as I headed for the car door, him, of course, trailing behind me.

" Oh. Someone's feeling feisty today. "

" Will you just leave me alone?" I snapped, picking up my pace as I passed through another car, entering the car that contained my bedroom.

" Why, scared you'll kiss me again?" He asked, easily catching up behind me in the hallway with a few strides.

I stopped, snapping around at him. " Excuse me, but you defiantly were the one to kiss me."

He scoffed, " Please. I never make the first move. "

I snorted a laugh, saying " Whatever."

I turned to my door, opening it as I walked inside, turning to him as he leaned against my doorframe.

" You just tell yourself whatever you have to to sleep at night." He said, folding his arms across his toned chest.

" Screw you. " I said, slamming the door shut.

I turned to leave, when I heard him banging on the door again. I could feel my anger rising as I snapped around, throwing the door open.

" What the hell do you - "

Cato muffled my yells as he placed his lips on mine, his hands cradling my face for a moment.

I felt my stomach flip as my eyes fluttered shut, unable to stop myself from letting my hands trail up his toned arms.

He pulled away after a moment, whispering " Your cute when your mad."

With that he pushed me back slightly, pulling my door shut with a wink.

_What just happened, _I thought, staring at my door.

_What the hell just happened?_

[-]

Another kiss :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I can't believe you guys have reviewed so much!

I LOVE IT :D 

Please continue reviewing!

Also please check out my Peeta/OC story ' Tribute '

Also, if your writing, or thinking of writing, a Peeta/OC or Cato/OC story and need a betareader, help with ideas, or suggestions, feel free to shoot me a PM. I'm more than happy to help get some more great stories like these out there.

Thanks guys!


	5. Stupid Gorgeous Cato X Chapter Five

" Idiot. " I mumbled to myself as I sat on my bed, staring out the window.

I haven't left my room in the past twelve hours, ordering room service for dinner and watching Ceasar Flickerman's shows on Panem TV instead.

I didn't want to risk seeing him. Or rather, I didn't want to risk kissing him yet again.

_Those kisses. Those wonderful, amazing, completely stupid kisses._

I rolled over, groaning loudly in my pillow. "Why is this happening to me!" I whined into my pillow, a mess of muffled words slipping out instead. I groaned, sitting up, running a hand through my messy blonde locks before pulling it up into a sleek ponytail.

I walked over to my mirror, examining my face, which was bare of makeup.

_So much for getting used to being attractive_, I thought, scoffing slightly.

I was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms, which were lavender and had pastel yellow vertical stripes, and a pastel yellow form fitting tank top.

_What the hell did he mean ' I looked cute when I'm mad?_

_Idiot._

I sighed as I plopped back on my bed again, flipping through station after station, without much to watch other than informational programs.

I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 3:30 AM.

I tossed the remote aside after clicking the TV off. I laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, my mind wandering back to that kiss from a couple nights ago, as well as the one from earlier today.

_That kiss. _I thought again, a faint smile slipping onto my features. My mind made its way to Cato.

_Cato. Gorgeous Cato. Gorgeous Ass Cato. Gorgeous Ass Cato who is going to try and kill me in a matter of weeks. _

_Cato is a jerk. A big stupid manipulating jerk._

_I bet he's not even thinking of that kiss. In fact, this is probably all part of his plan. He wants me to like him. He wants me to waste my time thinking about him when I should be thinking about the games._

_That jerk._

_That ass._

_That jerkass._

I hopped up, my rambling thoughts making me take action. Against my better judgment, I slipped from my room, the dark night passing by in the windows as I marched my way down the hall, barefoot, before stopping at Cato's door.

I rapped my fist on it rapidly, not stopping until finally opened the door.

He looked at me with an expression of exhaustion, confusion, and irritation.

I pointed my finger at him, opening my mouth, ready to give him a piece of my mind; that is, until I notice his lack of shirt.

_Gorgeous Cato. That Kiss._

I did my best to ignore my mind as he continued to stare at me, before he spoke " Can I help you with something. "

" I- I uh-" I started, unable to keep my eyes from wandering down his completely fit body, his bare skin clashing with the dark green pajama pants he had on. Not to mention his messy blonde hair. And his tired face.

_Gorgeous Cato._

" You uh?" Cato said, crossing his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

" I forgot what I wanted." I said, blushing as I retracted a step from the doorframe, already mentally smacking myself for not thinking of something witty to actually say once I got here.

He smirked, saying, " Okay then. Do you want to come inside?" He stepped aside slightly, a grin still on his face.

Once again, against my better judgment I walked into his room, him shutting the door behind us.

I collected my thoughts quickly, turning towards him, opening my mouth to give him a piece of my mind.

" About this kiss the other night, and the one earlier, and how you said I-" I began, my voice as angry as I could muster, given the fact that I was still slightly distracted by his bare chest.

He stepped closer, his hands slipping around my waist as he smirked, cutting me off. " You really over think things." He said deviously, before dipping his head down, his lips connecting to mine.

I knew I shouldn't let my arms slink up around his neck, but I did.

I knew I shouldn't let him lay me down on the bed, but I did.

I knew I shouldn't be making out with my possible future killer, but I did.

And I liked it.

[-]

I shifted slightly, as I felt myself waking up.

_This bed is so warm, _I thought, pulling the blanket further up my body as I snuggled closer to the blankets behind me.

" Good morning. " I heard someone purr in my ear, their breath hitting my cheek.

I giggled slightly, saying " Good morning Cato."

_Good morning Cato?_

Suddenly, my eyes snapped wide open, my body bolting upright as I looked down at the blonde boy, smirking as he stared up at me.

" Problem?" He asked, a knowing look on his face.

_Stay calm Aria. Don't let him know your having a mini panic attack._

"Nope!" I said, my voice cracking a little, making me wince.

Cato laughed again, wrapping his arms around my waist as he too sat up. Even sitting he was still much taller than me. " Relax, we didn't do anything."

"We didn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean we did quite a bit of kissing, but nothing too serious." He said as he placed a kiss on my bare neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

_Stay focused Aria._

I pushed him away slightly, saying " Nothing too serious? Cato, we're going to be in a competition where we may have to kill each other in a matter of weeks!"

Cato paused for a moment, opening his mouth to say something when the door burst open, the district two mentor, Bertlynn, freezing when he saw us.

I quickly moved Cato's arms from my waist as Bertlynn stared at us for a moment, before quickly running out, a bewildered look on his face.

I plopped back down onto the bed, covering my face with my hands. " Why can't things ever be easy." I groaned.

_Because you make things difficult, _I told myself, trying my best not to look at Cato, hoping he would just disappear.

"Relax. It's not like we got married or anything. " Cato said, standing from the bed. I heard him walk to his bathroom, shutting the door, the water coming on.

I sighed, mumbling, " That's helpful."

But despite everything that was going through my mind. Despite how much I knew that kissing Cato was becoming more and more complicated each time I did it. I couldn't seem the slight grin from my face as I thought of him.

_Stupid Gorgeous Ass Cato._

[-]

This Chapter was kind of fluffy, but who doesn't love some fluff every now and then?

Anyway, I hope your all enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be the last one on the train, which means that its training time! I'm making training about two weeks, then the games.

I have lots of good ideas for that time, so everyone keeps reading.

Also, please read and review my Peeta/OC story ' Tribute '.

Thanks Guys, now go review! :D


	6. A Plan X Chapter Six

" I cannot believe this is happening! " Belladonna shrieked, her frizzy yellow curls nearly standing on end as she paced the room, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

_I wonder how often she changes her hair. _

I sighed, my arms crossed across my chest as I stared at the ceiling, waiting for Belladonna to say something other than her disbelief of what was happening.

_I doubt it will stop soon, considering she has been saying it for the past hour and a half._

I glanced over at Bertlynn, who was stuffing his face with a large amount of cherry covered rice, his fully rosy cheeks giving him the appearance of a chipmunk.

" I cannot believe this is happening!" She chanted again, turning and pacing in the other direction around the large dining table.

I sent a brief glare at Bertlynn, bouncing my foot up and down under the table.

_Why did you have to tell her, Bertlynn? Why?_

I heard a soft sigh beside me, causing me to look over at Cato, who was staring at his bowl of soup, an irritated look on his face as he swirled the spoon around the saucer, mumbling something inaudible to himself.

Suddenly, as Bertlynn stuffed down another bite of chicken, Belladonna snapped out of her trance, turning on him with a fierce look, her decorative eyelashes batting a bit as she squinted. " And you! How can you be eating at a time like this?"

Bertlynn gulped down his chicken, coughing slightly, saying " At a time like this?"

" Our tributes were caught in bed together! " She shrieked, her foot stamping into the ground.

" We just kissed. It's not like we eloped." Cato mumbled softly beside me, inaudible to anyone but me. A small smile covered my lips as I muffled a small snort of a laugh, causing Cato to glance at me with a smirk.

Bertlynn remained still, as if he was afraid that if he moved Belladonna would scratch his eyes out like a wild dog.

" Well, let's not get crazy. " Belladonna said, turning from him, pacing again.

I snorted another laugh, this one unsuccessfully, Cato outright laughing beside me.

She snapped in our direction, glaring. " I'm glad you find this amusing." She shouted, panting slightly as she rubbed her temples.

The car became quiet for a moment, the soft hum of the train the only sound filling our ears.

" I've got it! " Belladonna said, unsuccessfully trying to snap her fingers.

" Got what? " Bertlynn said, his chirrup like face cocked slightly to the side.

" A plan!" Belladonna announced triumphantly, sitting down in the chair next to Bertlynn, rubbing her hands together.

_Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?_

Cato stopped stirring his soup. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair, shaking his head slightly. " Oh, this will be great."

Belladonna paused for a moment, glaring at him to the best of her ability, before continuing.

" We can sell them as a couple! "

My initial reaction was that she was talking about something else, like Bertlynn's chicken and cherries, or even the curtains with the carpet.

Then I realized she was talking about Cato and me.

" We can do what? " I asked, my voice jumping an octave as I sat up in my chair, my hands gripping the edge of the table.

Belladonna continued, ignoring me. " We can have them hold hands, maybe tip some photographers where they are. We can even have then flirt during training so that the game makers will buy it! Ugh, the Capitol citizens will eat it right up! A tragic love story!"

_Tragic. Love. Story._

_Not going to happen._

" Belladonna. I'm not really comfortable with doing that." I said, trying my best to keep my composure.

She looked over at me with a bored expression.

" Why not, you two already slept together."

" We didn't sleep together!" I shrieked, feeling as crazy as Belladonna looked no more than fifteen minutes ago.

" You both woke up half naked in bed, did you not?"

I paused, saying, " He was half naked! Not me, I was fully clothed."

_That's a good argument, idiot._

" Okay, so you woke up in bed together, with one of you half naked."

" Look, nothing happened, okay! Nothing happened, and I don't want to be in a pretend relationship with someone who I'm supposed to try and - "

" Are you telling me you two have never kissed?" Belladonna asked, leaning slightly over the table at us, Bertlynn remaining silent at her side.

_Just lie._

I opened my mouth to speak, before abruptly closing it again.

_Stupid._

Belladonna looked smug, saying " My point exactly. "

I snapped my head towards Cato, who has remained silent since this conversation began. " Aren't you going to say anything?"

He looked over at me, a bored expression on his features.

_His stupid cute features that got us in this mess._

" I think it's a good idea."

My jaw literally dropped in disbelief as I stared at him, saying " Are you serious?"

" What. People eat that love crap up." He said, taking a bite of his food, his face void of emotion.

" I can't believe this." I mumbled, standing. " I refuse to do this. There is no way I'm going to be in a fake relationship with someone who is more than likely going to snap my neck in a few weeks. Find someone else for him to shack up with."

I huffed, before making my way out of the room, shouting " I'll see you when we get to the capitol Belladonna!"

_That's right! You tell them what's going to happen._

I smiled triumphantly as I entered my room, locking the door behind me.

_You aren't going to let them manipulate you._

_Even if it meant you'd get to make out with an extremely hot guy until you died._

[-]

I'm so sorry this took so long guys! My computer has a virus and is being super temperamental, but I think I've got it fixed!

I hope you like this chapter, I'm kind of iffy about it, but I am excited for the next chapter: D

I'll update once I get, maybe 20 more reviews? Is that asking for too many?

Haha review guys!


	7. Chariot Rides X Chapter Seven

"Stop moving girl!" The large purple haired man above me barked with a glare as he ran a large metal brush through my hair, surly ripping out some pieces.

" Stop ripping my hair out than." I said as calmly as I could, gritting my teeth as he continued to tear away at my hair.

_I really don't see how this is necessary._

I glanced around, the shiny aluminum surfaces contrasting with the brightly colored people fixing me up.

The remake center was cold, both in appearance and temperature.

_Maybe that has to do with the fact that you're naked._

I sighed as the purple haired man sat me up, tossing aside his brush. He rubbed a white mixture between his fingers before smothering my face in it, to which my hands swatted at him.

" What the hell are you doing!" I snapped, pushing his hand away.

" It's a moisturizer! Do you want to look like you have leather skin?" He said with a sigh, his capitol accent very clear.

I sighed, dropping my hands, allowing him to continuing rubbing it into my skin.

After sitting in this room for three hours, I was finally told to put on a robe, which I thankfully did. A peacekeeper grabbed my arm, pulling me down the halls of the building quickly, not allowing me to even pause and slip on shoes.

" Where are we going now? " I asked, with a hint of whining lacing my voice.

" Stylist." The peacekeeper said gruffly, swiping his card through a slot on the large door in front of me. As soon as it opened he resumed dragging me quickly down the hallway. I looked to my side, the large glass lined walls allowing me to see the Capitol in its entirety.

It was beautiful, unlike so many of its inhabitants.

_They don't know any better, _I told myself, looking away, although even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't exactly true to my opinion of the capitol.

_Bet they can't wait to see someone try and stab me in the back._

Finally, after quite the trek, the peacekeeper tossed me into a room, the metal doors slamming behind him. It was a small room, containing a large metal table, walls lined with bottles and jars, and a large mirror opposite the table.

I hopped up onto the edge of the table, kicking my feet in front of me as I waited for someone to join me.

_Probably your stylist._

I wondered what kind of stylist I'd get. District Three never really caught many eyes with it's chariot ride costumes, let alone the interview outfits.

_I guess there's not much to do with technology._

The large doors slid open, causing me to look up at the petite man in front of me. He was short and thin, dressed in a vibrant blue sequined tux. His hair was plain black, and slicked back, almost appearing to be painted onto his head. His skin was a color so light it was nearly see through.

He smiled warmly with his plump lips, coming over to me. Three girls trailed behind him, all identical, all extremely tall with hot pink ringlets and shining white smiles.

" Um, Hi." I said awkwardly, doing my best to not seem worried by their appearance.

" Your beautiful! " The man said, his hand moving my face from side to side.

_I like him already._

I smiled warmly at him, saying " Thank you. I'm Aria."

He gently took my hand, saying " I'm Nyall. Congratulations on being a tribute for district three!"

"Thanks." I said, somewhat awkwardly as he began to move my arms and legs a bit, nodding as he examined my body, the three girls all remaining silent.

" Now, let's make you look fabulous for the chariots tonight! Shall we?"

_No I'd much rather look hideous._

I nodded, smiling, saying, " What did you have planned?"

He laughed lightly, his perfectly square teeth showing as he lightly motioned with his fingers, the girls all coming over to me, stripping me of my robe and beginning to work.

" That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now relax, Aria. We're going to help you get all those sponsors you need. Trust me."

And for whatever reason, even though I had just met him, I did trust him.

_I just hope I end up having pink ringlets._

[-]

" Well, what do you think, darling?" Nyall said, spinning me in a circle, smiling again.

I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling wide. " It's amazing Nyall! How did you come up with it?" I said, turning and looking over my shoulder at the back.

The dress was an iridescent silver color, and hugged my top half closely. Around my waist was a large bundle of thin wire, which held on a thin, almost see through flowing fabric. It matched well with the sparkling silver shoes on my feet.

" I'm not even finished yet! " Nyall said, coming over. He waved a small remote at me, pressing a button on it. Suddenly the flowing fabric lit up, streaks of lights zooming across it in every color.

I audibly gasp, saying " Wow."

_That will catch their attention._

Nyall smiled at my reaction, him hitting the button again, saying " Let's save that for later. One final touch!" He reached over, grabbing a headband made of the thin metal that was around my waist. He placed it onto my head, which held my hair up in a tight bun, like a crown, resting around my forehead.

I turned to him, embracing the tiny man in a tight hug. " Thank you so much! It looks amazing."

He hugged me back, before holding me out, grabbing my hand. " Let's go, shall we?" He said, examining my face one final time with a nod, before leading me from the room, his hand still holding mine as we made our way towards the room where the chariots were.

As we entered the room, I suddenly felt panicked, my eyes seeing the many other tributes along with their mentors and escorts, the room filled with chatter.

_Relax_.

I felt Nyall give my hand a reassuring squeeze as he led me over to the chariot, which was decorated in wires and computer chips. I smiled at the boy tribute, who was dressed in a silver sparkling tux, a layer of the flowing fabric being a jacket.

He gave me a curt nod, climbing into the chariot.

I smiled one last time at Nyall, before climbing in as well, my hands clammy as I resisted the urge to hurl.

I wasn't good in front of crowds.

_I bet he's great in crowds._

My eyes landed on Cato, who resembled a gladiator, especially with the headpiece they had him in.

I bit my lip as I absently stared at him, his strong stature obviously on display for the possible sponsors to see.

I silently cursed myself for not looking more intimidating.

Cato glanced in my direction, smirking as he obviously caught me staring at him.

I quickly looked away, suddenly finding great interest on the wires lining our chariot.

_Idiot. Now he probably thinks you think he looks hot._

_Which he does, but still?_

" Time to go! " Nyall said beside us, waving the remote at me again with a grin, before pressing the button, the lights beginning to flash across the fabric of my dress and of my partner's jacket.

The large doors open, the carriage jerking forward as we made our way towards the exit, the loud chants and screams making me momentarily unable to hear.

I felt the urge to vomit again as the district two chariot made its way out, ours following close behind.

I focused my eyes in on Cato's back, the best fake smile I could muster in place.

_Relax. Make them love you._

I slowly looked away from Cato's back, waving at the crowd, hearing some of them chanting ' District Three! District Three! '

_This isn't so bad._

I smiled more naturally, blowing a few kisses as we stopped in the city circle the other chariots trailing up behind us.

I couldn't help but glance over at Cato, who was staring at me.

I felt a blush rise into my cheeks as I looked away, focusing my eyes on the President as he stood, beginning his speech.

_Idiot. Now he probably really thinks you think he looks hot._

_Stop blushing._

I continued to argue with myself as the President droned on and on, before the chariot suddenly lurched back into motion, nearly tossing me off.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally reached the room, the other chariots slowly making their way through the doors.

I climbed off my chariot, staring out the large doors at the chanting people.

_They really love this._

_Sickos._

Suddenly I felt my arm being grabbed, causing me to turn around.

"Cato. What the hell do you -"?

Cato pulled me into him, his arms wrapped tightly around me as his lips pressed into mine.

_No one better be seeing this._

I heard the crowd loudly erupt in cheers and gasps, which made me think otherwise.

I tried to pull away from him, but his strong arms made it impossible, not giving any slack until finally the doors closed.

He loosened his grip on me, allowing me to shove him away from me, my arm wiping across my lips.

" What the hell!" I shouted as he began to walk off.

" I told you I thought this was a good idea! " He said, making his way out of the room with his group.

I crossed my arms across my chest, taking my frustration out as I kicked the chariot with as much might as I could muster.

Belladonna smiled at me, clapping her hands, saying, " I'm glad you came around to my plan! You two do make a wonderful couple, even if it's just pretend!"

_Yeah. We're the perfect couple._

I smiled bitterly at her as we made our way from the room.

_I can't wait for our first fight._

[-]

Holy Crap guys! As I'm writing this I have 80 reviews.

80! That may not seem like a lot, but its the most I've ever gotten on a story. Think you guys can make it too 100 for the next chapter?

So I tried to make this longer. I will most likely not be able to update tomorrow, but if I get to 100 I'll post before I leave :) 

If not, I'll see you guys Saturday!

Review Loves!


	8. Anything But Natural X Chapter Eight

_Idiot._

_It's the first day of training and he's going to make me late._

I huffed as I paced back and forth in front of the Training Room doors, my arms folded across my chest.

_Maybe I should just go in by myself. _

I sighed, stopping my pacing. I leaned against the wall, fixing my high pony tail before gently banging my head into the wall.

I was dressed in the training uniform, with was skin tight, short sleeved, and grey.

My sleeve had the number three pinned on, representing my district.

_Where is that idiot?_

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, causing my head to snap up.

Cato walked over towards me, part of an apple still in his hand.

I marched over, grabbing the apple and tossing it in the trash. " About the time." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

He rolled his eyes, smirking. " Relax. It's not like were going to miss anything."

_No, just valuable time to learn how to protect yourself from being killed._

_Nothing important._

I rolled my eyes, saying, " Let's just go."

He snorted out a laugh, grabbing my shoulder and easily stopping me. " You've never been in a relationship before, have you?" He said, coming up beside me.

His shirt was doing little to cover his large muscles, the number two pinned onto his shoulder.

" Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, sticking out his hand. " We have to at least act like we like each other. It shouldn't be too hard for you to be attracted to me."

I rolled my eyes again, placing my small hand in his large hand. Our fingers intertwined, and it felt almost natural.

_No Aria. It doesn't feel natural._

_It feels weird. Not natural._

Cato proceeded to swing open the door, saying, " Now just follow my lead."

" Follow your -" I began to say as Cato pulled me into the room, walking at a fast pace. I walked quickly by his side, a small fake smile plastered onto my lips.

As we entered the main training room, all eyes turned to us, even the Gamemaker's. " There you two are! " Atala said, hopping off the platform where all the other tributes were standing in a circle.

She walked over to us, Cato's hand still holding mine.

_Weird. Not natural._

" We were beginning to think you two ran off together." Atala said, her hands on her hips.

Her face was void of expression, so I was unsure if she was joking or not.

" If only." Cato said in his most cheerful tone, placing a kiss on my cheek.

_Apparently he can tell._

I giggled, blushing slightly. Atala smiled for a split second, before splitting our hands and directing us to the other tributes. We both joined the circle on opposite sides as she climbed back up onto the platform, beginning her speech.

I glanced at Cato, him smirking and sending me a wink. I shook my head, smiling slightly as I began to scan the room.

I saw many stations, but my eyes fixated on the bow and arrows, a small smile crossing my lips.

There were many other stations too, like spears, swords and even fire making.

I moved my eyes onto the tributes, not seeing many too intimidating ones.

_Except for the careers of course._

My eyes moved over to the Careers, whom were all standing side by side.

First there was the tall lanky boy, whose name I had learned was Marvel. He held a large scowl on his face as he watched Atala continue to talk.

Beside him was the dark haired girl from District Two, who held the same wicked smirk that Cato always did,

_Must be a district two thing._

Cato stood beside her, his muscular arms folded across his chest as he stared at Atala, his head tilted back slightly in boredom.

Next to him stood the gorgeous, tall blonde girl from District One. Her face was turned towards me, a fierce glare burning a hole into my skull.

I quickly looked away, rolling my eyes slightly. " And that's about it! We'll do separate training now, and group training after lunch." Atala said.

All of the tributes quickly disbanded, all of the career's going for their weapons of choice, and many of the other districts instead went for survival stations.

I made a beeline for the bow and arrow station, which was only occupied by Glimmer.

She glared at me as I stopped beside her, grabbing the other bow. I smiled as I ran my hand along it's cool surface.

_This bow and arrow probably costs more than my house._

Glimmer straightened out her stance before raising her bow. She stood there for about two minutes, before sending the arrow through the closest dummy's throat.

She smirked, turning towards me with a cocky grin. " Do you mind? " She said, motioning for me to leave.

I smirked, lifting up my bow and, without hesitation, sent my arrow soaring out and into the forehead of the furthest dummy. " Do you? " I said, turning towards her as I reached for another arrow. She glared, huffing, before stomping off to another station.

_Someone's a sore loser._

I continued with the bow and arrow for a while, before deciding I should also try out another weapon. I turned, examining the room for an empty station. My eyes landed on Cato, who was easily slicing off the heads and arms of the thick dummies with the largest sword.

_No wonder his arms are so toned._

He glanced at me, causing me to quickly look away. I made my way over to the empty spear station, where the instructor smiled at me, giving me a quick lesson on spear throwing.

_Dad always said I was bad at spears._

_And at paying attention._

" And that's all you really need to know! Excuse me!" the instructor said, before walking off.

I shrugged, grabbing a spear. I hoisted it above my head, taking a deep breath as I prepared to throw.

"Hey There." I felt someone whisper in my ear, causing me to jump. " Damn it Cato." I said, glaring at him as he snorted out a laugh.

I turned back to my spear as he said, " You know your doing that wrong Aria."

_Woah woah woah._

_Did he just call me Aria?_

I stared at him, bewildered. " What?" He said, obviously confused.

" You just called me Aria."

" That's your name, right?" He said, rolling his eyes.

_Weird. Not Natural._

I turned back to my spear, saying " Whatever." I sent the spear out, it going through the dummy's wrist. I smiled, ignoring the laugh coming from Cato.

" That's pathetic." he said, stepping closer to me.

" Actually, I think If I speared you in the wrist I'd be able to get away." I said, reaching for another spear. I lifted this one above my head again, hearing Cato sigh.

" Your holding it wrong." He said, pressing the front of his body into my back, and clasping his hand over mine.

I glanced up at him, his face a bit above mine. " Now just focus at the part of the body you want to hit." He said, not looking at me.

_How am I supposed to focus with his hand over mine?_

_How am I supposed to focus when his incredibly kissable lips are just inches from mine?_

" You know unless you plan on hitting me, you should really be looking at the dummy." Cato said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I quickly looked back towards the dummy, a blush tingeing my cheeks. I took a deep breath, Cato's hand slipping off of mine. He moved both of his hands onto my hips, straightening my stance as he whispered in my ear. " Just focus."

_Focus._

I took another breath, before sending the spear through the lower abdomen of the dummy.

I smiled, turning towards Cato with a grin. " Thanks." I said.

" Lunch!" Atala said, the tributes beginning to file out of the room.

" What are boyfriend's for," Cato said, slipping his hand into mine with a smirk, " Aria."

I rolled my eyes, nudging him lightly as he mocked me, before we made our way from the room.

_This feels like anything but natural._

_And I like it._

[-]

Happy Easter :)

I had to type this twice because my computer froze and deleted all of it ;(

I tried to make it pretty long, and there's lots of Cato/OC stuff(;

OMG I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!

I love you guys :) I'll try to update again tonight in the spirit of Easter, if I get at least 25 more reviews :)

Thanks Guys :D


	9. Group Training X Chapter Nine

" Everyone line up! " Atala shouted as she paced the room, rounding everyone up to the small obstacle course set up on the far end of the training center.

I sighed as I got in line, going in district order. I folded my arms across my chest, rolling my eyes as Cato sauntered over, winking at me. " Hey." I said as he took his spot in front of me.

" Hey Aria." He said with a smirk, crossing his own large arms across his chest.

I laughed lightly, gently shoving him in the shoulder. " Shut up."

Ever since yesterday, he's made a point of saying Aria every second he could.

_He may be doing it to be annoying._

_But it's just so freaking cute._

" Alright everyone! We're going to do some group training now. One by one you're going to do the following. " Atala began, before going into complete detail about the course of things we would be doing.

Basically, the course began with a series of different level ledges. You had to climb up and jump down about ten of them, before making your way across a thin two-inch metal bar, that was about fifteen feet long. After making your way across it, you had to climb up a net, and then make the twenty-foot jump down onto the mats below.

_How exactly is this going to prepare me for the arena?_

_Will there be mats and metal bars?_

_Probably not._

" District one, your up!" She said to Glimmer, who smirked and made her way up to the course.

I zoned out, my eyes fixating on Cato's wide shoulders as he sighed, apparently bored by this.

_I bet with his strength this will be no sweat. _

Glimmer cleared the course without much effort, only stumbling once on the net.

_Damn. I was really hoping she would fall._

Marvel began on the course, followed by Clove. Cato glanced at me as he waited for his turn.

" Nervous? " I asked, smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes, saying " Please. This is a piece of cake."

_Someone's confident._

I snorted out a short laugh, saying " Well good luck anyway, boyfriend."

He smirked, glancing at the gamemakers before pressing his lips into my cheek.

_Oh dear._

" Thanks, girlfriend." He whispered, before pulling away and taking his place at the starting line.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched him start to do the course.

_Why is my heart pounding? It's just Cato. _

_It's not like he's really my boyfriend._

_He's just nice to look at._

_Yeah, that's it._

Cato easily cleared the ledges, before making his way onto the thin beam. About half way though he tripped, causing me to loudly and audibly gasp.

Many of the other tributes whipped their heads towards me, causing me to have a tomato red blush spread on my cheeks.

_What the hell was that Aria?_

_You should be hoping he falls._

Once he finally cleared the course he high fived his fellow careers, not looking over at me.

_Good. Don't look at me._

_..._

_Why isn't he looking at me?_

" Go!" Atala said, signaling it was my turn. I quickly snapped from my gaze, running over to the ledges. I easily jumped from top to top of the first few, before pulling myself up onto the higher ones.

_How in the world did they all do this part so fast?_

After finally making my way up the top ledge, I hopped onto the bar, easily tiptoeing my way across.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I began to scale the net, praying that I wouldn't fall off.

About half way across, the net flipped upside down, causing Glimmer to snort out an obnoxious laugh down below.

_Please don't let me fall._

_..._

_And if I do fall, let me land on her._

I used all my strength to pull myself the rest of the way across, before hopping down to the mats below, only slightly out of breath.

I landed with a smile, turning towards Cato. Only to find him smiling and talking to Glimmer, who was snickering and looking at me.

_Oh. He would rather talk to her._

I quickly looked away, walking a little bit away from them, before sitting down crossed leg on the mat, blocking out the loud noise of Glimmer's nasally laugh.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Glimmer.

I mean she was flirting with my boyfriend.

_Pretend boyfriend Aria._

_PRETEND!_

I shook my head, watching as the tributes made their way across, one by one.

Some were more successful than others.

Most were unimpressive, other than the District Seven boy, who managed to get across the bar by dangling off it with his arms.

After everyone finished we were dismissed for the night. I stood, brushing off my legs as the fellow tributes made their way past me.

" Hey District Three!" I heard a male voice say.

I turned my head, seeing the District Seven boy approach me. " Hey, District Seven right?" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

_What gave it away Aria, the large seven pinned onto his sleeve?_

" Yeah! You dropped this! " He said, smiling slightly as he held out my hair band.

I felt my wrist, realizing I must have dropped it before my turn.

I smiled, opening my mouth to say thank you. " Can I help you?" I heard Cato's gruff voice say as he came up behind me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder.

I glanced up at him as the District Seven boy mumbled out something before scurrying off and out of the room.

_Bye?_

" What was that?" I said, looking up at Cato.

He ignored me, his eyes glued onto the back of the leaving boy. I sighed, slipping from his grasp. I reached my hand up to his face, turning it towards me.

" What the hell was that Cato?" I said, slowly slipping my hand off his face.

_His incredibly gorgeous face. _

I smirked, watching his face, as he didn't look into my eyes. " Wait, your weren't jealous were you?"

He scoffed, saying, " Don't flatter yourself." He turned to walk away.

I laughed lightly, saying, " You are totally jealous of that kid!"

He snapped around, glaring at me slightly. " Drop it Aria."

" Or what?" I said, smirking as I folded my arms across my chest. " You obviously won't hurt me."

"What makes you say that?" He said stepping closer to me, his eyes boring down into mine.

" Because if you're jealous of that kid for simply talking to me, you obviously must like me."

He smirked, saying " Please."

I gently shoved him away from me, smirking. " Prove it."

" What?"

" Prove you don't like me! Fight me Cato." I smirked as I gently shoved him again, a small grin slipping onto his face.

_Aria._

_Stop flirting with him._

_Flirting leads to liking. And you cannot like him._

_You will NOT like him._

He easily scooped me up and over his shoulder, saying, " I think I could take you."

" Really?" I said, reaching up and covering his eyes with my hands.

" Aria." He said, laughing lightly.

He reached his hands up, allowing me to slip from his grasp onto to the mats below with a thud. I yelped slightly as I made contact with the mat, Cato turning towards me quickly.

" Sorry, are you, um, okay?" He asked, crouching down to my level.

_Aria. Stop it._

I smirked, tackling him to the ground. " Your so easy." I said with a smirk, straddling his waist.

He supported himself up with his elbows, saying " Or maybe I just like you."

My mind rushed back to that first time we met on the train.

_But Cato doesn't like people._

_I mean, he couldn't._

_Right?_

He lifted his hand up, gently brushing some hair from my face with his fingertips.

A shiver ran down my spine as his skin made contact with mine.

He smirked, before grabbing the back of my head, pulling my lips into his.

I felt my stomach flip as our lips met, my hands quickly tangling into his short hair, pulling him closer to me as our lips moved in perfect harmony.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts, but one was sticking out more than the others.

_Or maybe you just like him._

[-]

Wow, you guys review fast :D

As promised, here's the new chapter :)

Hope you liked it!

Review some more! I'll update tomorrow if I get 150 reviews total ( at least! If I get more I'll love you all forever! )

Thanks Guys! :D


	10. This Kind Of Crazy X Chapter Ten

"Come on! Come on stupid elevator." I grumbled, tapping the button on the wall a few more times.

_I cannot be late._

_I mean it's only press day, but still._

Press day was basically a day off for the tributes. All we had to do was have our picture taken.

I examined myself in elevator doors. Nyall had come up this morning to get me all dolled up.

I was in a pair of green, form fitting cargo pants, a white form fitting t-shirt, and a pair of brown lace up boots. The back of my shirt had a large three printed on it in brown.

Nyall had also taken the time to put some make-up on my face, and fishtail braided my hair down my back.

A ding resonated in the room, signaling the arrival of the elevator.

_Finally._

The doors slid open, the District Seven boy standing in it. " Hey! " He said, smiling brightly as I stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning." I said politely as the doors slid close, the elevator jerking back into motion towards the ground level.

" You excited for today?" He asked, running a hair through his shaggy black hair.

He wasn't insanely gorgeous, but he was far from unattractive. His skin was tan, probably from working in the lumberyards of District Seven. He was thin, and about the same height as me. His eyes were a hazel color, and his smile was stark white.

" I guess. I'm happy to have a day free of training." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

He laughed lightly, saying, " You got a little."

I raised an eyebrow as he motioned to my face. I quickly touched my face, saying " What?"

He smiled, reaching out his hand. His finger grazed over the skin right by my mouth a few times, saying " There's some jam on your face."

_I new that toast was a bad idea._

_Next time, stick with an apple Aria._

I blushed slightly, saying " Thanks."

The doors dinged again, sliding open. " Bye! " District Seven said, slipping from the elevator and hurrying off.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him leave, shouting " Bye!"

I stepped out of the elevator, turning my head away from him. My eyes landed on Cato, who was staring at me with his arms folded across his toned chest. He was in a similar outfit to me, but with beige pants and a white shirt.

_His shirt really shouldn't be so tight._

_It's..._

_Distracting._

I walked over to him, saying " Morning."

" What was that?" He said, nodding his head to the elevator.

" What was what?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

" In the elevator. "

I snorted out a slight laugh, saying, " Will you relax. We we're just talking."

" Then why are you blushing?"

I paused, staring at his face. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. His eyes were glued on mine though, making me somewhat uncomfortable.

_Even if his eyes were the most gorgeous baby blue color that I could stare at for days._

_..._

_Which they totally weren't._

" Why do you even care? " I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

" Because you're supposed to be my girlfriend. I can't have people thinking your cheating on me."

I laughed loudly, saying, " Please, Cato. Most people don't read into things as much as you seem too."

He shrugged, loosely grabbing my hand as we headed for the room where our pictures would be taken. Each tribute had to have their picture taken, for promotional material for the game.

_It was also the picture that would flash across the sky when you died._

_I better make sure to smile._

" You know Cato, you can't really talk to me about people flirting with other people."

He raised an eyebrow at me, saying, " Excuse me?"

I snorted out another laugh as we entered the room, my eyes falling on the glaring Glimmer across the room.

" Don't tell me you haven't noticed the excessive giggles coming from amazon blonde over there when she's around you."

He glanced at Glimmer, smirking. " Who's jealous now? " He said with a wink, before walking over to where she was.

_Jealous._

_Please. I don't get jealous._

_..._

_Okay, I get jealous. But not of Glimmer._

I rolled my eyes, sitting down on a stool as the photographer began going through all of us one by one.

Glimmer was first. She bounded up to the camera, giggling as she smiled into the camera.

I resisted the urge to vomit.

Marvel followed after her, keeping his scowl in place as the camera flashed. He walked off quickly, leaning against the wall beside Glimmer. She was too busy making, what I assumed she thought were attractive, faces at Cato.

_It's getting really hard to not rip the blonde off of her scalp._

_I don't want to because I'm jealous._

_I just don't like her._

_I'm not jealous._

Clove and Cato's pictures were both just as quick, basically consisting of them refusing to smile. The capitol photographer sighed and simply took the pictures, before calling me up.

I ignored the snickering once again coming from Glimmer's lips, and instead gave a small smirk to the camera.

After a momentary blindness from the camera flash I walked past Glimmer, who was excessively laughing towards Cato, her hands holding his arm.

_Pathetic._

I rolled my eyes, walking over an empty part of the room, taking a seat on a wooden stool.

I watched as Cato said something, making Glimmer laugh obnoxiously and Cato smirk.

Clove rolled her eyes beside them, mumbling something to Marvel, who grinned and shook his head at her as they both discretely mimicked Glimmer.

_At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like her._

Glimmer whispered something in Cato's ear, earning a short laugh from Cato. She giggled back, before planting her lips on his cheek.

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

I quickly looked away, clenching my fist in my lap as I resisted the urge to punch something.

_It's not like you have a right to be mad, Aria._

_He's not really your boyfriend._

" Alright everyone! Enjoy the rest of your day." the photographer said, before everyone started filing out of the room.

I quickly shot up, walking out the door and towards the elevator. After seeing the large group of tributes trying to get in, I turned, heading for the door leading to the stairs.

I swung open the door; it slamming shut with a bang as I made my way up the stairs, two at a time.

" Aria? " I heard Cato's voice say, the door slamming behind him.

_Now what._

" Go away Cato. " I snapped, picking up my speed as I climbed up the stairs.

" Aria. " Cato said, sounding bored. I could hear him start to climb the stairs behind me, his heavy footsteps making it obvious he was getting closer.

I began to run up the stairs, still two at a time. " Just leave me alone! "

" Damn it Aria stop! " Cato said, grabbing my wrist. He pushed my back into the wall, placing his hands on either side of my head.

I was trapped.

" What the hell is your problem?" I snapped, glaring up at him.

" My problem? " He said, raising an eyebrow, his breathing slightly ragged from climbing the stairs so quickly. " Your the one acting like an idiot."

I scoffed, saying " Now I'm an idiot."

" Stop changing the subject." He snapped, punching the wall with his hand.

I jumped slightly, keeping my eyes on his face.

" Now what's wrong?"

" Ask Glimmer." I said, staring at the floor.

Suddenly I felt very self conscious, and very stupid.

_Great. Now he probably thinks you're jealous._

_Which, you are not._

_Right?_

He sighed, moving his hands to his sides. " Aria."

" I know! I know. I'm being stupid."

" It's not stupid." He said, lifting a hand up to my face, moving his thumb across my cheek. " I mean, how could you not be jealous of some hot blonde kissing me?"

I scoffed, gently pushing him away. " Shut up."

" No really! I mean she's gorgeous. Why wouldn't you be jealous." He said, folding his arms across his chest with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, continuing up the stairs. " Whatever."

"Come on Aria." He said with a light laugh, grabbing my hand. He spun me around on the landing for the second floor, his other hand resuming its position on my face. " I'm only joking."

I blushed slightly, saying " Whatever."

He sighed, looking away as he said " Besides. You're much better looking than her."

_I think I just died._

I smiled, my blush growing as I said " Cato."

He looked back down into my eyes, causing me to completely forget what I was going to say.

_Don't say anything Aria._

_Walk away._

_Stop yourself from doing something stupid._

His thumb grazed over my cheek again as he sighed, staring into my eyes. " You know your making my job a lot harder than it needs to be."

" What do you mean? " I said, raising an eyebrow.

" It's going to be a lot harder to kill you if you keep doing this." He said, stepping a bit closer.

"Doing what?" I said, my voice much smaller than before.

" If you keep making me crazy."

" Wouldn't being crazy making killing someone a lot easier?"

" Not this kind of crazy."

He dipped his head down, kissing me again before pulling away.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach burst out as a fierce blush spread in my cheeks. " You know you blush a lot. " Cato said, smirking again as he headed for his door.

I glanced at his hand, saying, " You're bleeding."

He looked down at his fist, saying, " I'll be fine."

" You sure? I could come fix it up for you if you want."

He smirked, leaning against his doorframe. " Is this just some ploy for you to get into my bed."

I laughed, saying " Forget it, I'm leaving."

He grinned, grabbing my hand, saying, " Fine, you can come fix my hand. But that's it, girlfriend." He winked again, pulling me inside the District Two apartment.

But I wasn't really paying attention. The only thing I could think about was what had just happened in the stairwell.

_This kind of crazy?_

_What the hell does that mean?_

[-]

You guys are like reviewing machines :D

haha I hope you like this chapter, the next one is going to be really fun :) And its a continuation of this one, it was too long to keep as one chapter.

Please vote on the poll on my page for this story!

I'd die if I had 200 reviews. Seriously!

Haha if I get 200 review's I'll update tomorrow, but if not, I'll see you guys Wednesday :D

Thanks!


	11. Worst Timing X Chapter Eleven

" Where is the first aid kit?" I mumbled as I rummaged through Cato's bathroom, hearing a groan come from his bedroom.

" I really don't need first aide Aria. It's just a scratch." Cato said, boredom lacing his tone.

I rolled my eyes, continuing to search through the cabinets.

_Typical Boy._

" Found it! " I shouted grabbing the small first aide box, as well as a wet cloth before making my way back into his bedroom.

" Great." Cato mumbled, sitting up on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge.

I sat down beside him, handing him the wet cloth. " Wipe it off."

He sighed, reluctantly taking the cloth and wiping off his bleeding knuckles.

I dabbed some medicine on it, receiving a wince from Cato. " Sorry." I said, smiling slightly.

He shrugged, as if it was nothing, making me roll my eyes. I pulled a bandage out of the box, quickly fixing up his knuckles.

I moved to stand, Cato grabbing my hand. " Wait."

" What? " I said, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, his hands moving onto my waist as he said " Don't I get anything for having to suffer through that."

I rolled my eyes, saying " Suffer? All I did was bandage it."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring me as he pushed his lips onto mine.

_This is becoming a common occurrence._

_Not that I mind._

I slipped my arms around his neck as he laid me back on his soft bed, his hands still gripping to my waist.

Our lips seemed to move in perfect harmony, as if we had been doing this for years.

I pulled my lips away from his for a moment, saying " Cato."

" What?" He said, kissing my neck, his hands gently rubbing my sides.

" What did you mean ' this kind of crazy ' ?"

He sighed, pulling his lips away from my neck. He rolled over so his body was beside mine as he supported his head up with hand. His other hand was still clutching my waist as he said "Aria."

I stared up at him, my hand reaching up and brushing a hair off of his face.

He smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

_Oh my gosh._

_That smile._

" Your so beautiful. " He said, softly, a shiver running down my spine.

_Oh my gosh._

" Why are you being so sweet. It's very, unlike you." I said, my hand moving onto his shoulder.

" I don't know. " He said, smirking. " Maybe you just have that effect on me."

A blush tinted my cheeks as I said " If you keep saying things like that your gonna make me fall for you."

His hand inched up my stomach a bit as he said " Maybe I already have."

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

_Cause if he just said what I think he said, then I think I may be in a whole lot of trouble._

I ignored my mind as I smiled, kissing Cato again. He smirked against my lips, his hand continuing to move up and down my stomach.

_I cannot believe this is happening._

Cato's hand slipped under my shirt, and I didn't stop him.

"There you two are!" Bertylnn said as he barged into the room, a loud groan coming from Cato as he move off of me.

" You have the worst timing" Cato mumbled, rubbing his temples. I sat up quickly, blushing as I tugged my shirt back down.

Bertlynn was unfazed by our compromising position, as he simply smiled, saying " They want to take your pictures for Capitol Today Magazine! Isn't that wonderful? "

Bertlynn rambled a bit, before ushering both Cato and I out of the room and into the elevator.

Cato groaned as the elevator door shut, saying " I don't want my picture taken."

I rolled my eyes, saying " Get over it."

I smirked as he raised an eyebrow at me, saying " Someone's snappy."

I folded my arms across my chest, saying " This could be good, Cato. People obviously like seeing us together. "

He sighed, knowing I was right. " I know, I just hate having my picture taken."

_How could you hate having your picture taken?_

_Your the most attractive guy I've ever seen._

I shrugged, saying " Just focus on something else. "

"Like?" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

I shrugged again, exiting the elevator on the ground floor. Cato grabbed my hand as we walked into the room from earlier, the photographer still there.

He smiled, quickly tossing us in front of the camera as he began to take pictures.

Cato shifted uncomfortably beside me as the camera flashed repeatedly.

I smirked, nudging him lightly as the camera continued to flash.

I could see some of the other tributes watching us from behind the camera, including the glaring Glimmer.

_Oh this will be fun._

_Lots and lots of fun._

I turned towards Cato, grabbing his face and turning it in my direction as well.

" Follow my lead." I whispered, before pressing my lips onto his, the photographer quickly snapping some pictures.

Cato didn't hesitate from kissing me back, his hands gripping my waist again.

_I could never get tired of this._

I could hear Glimmer scoff, causing me to smirk ino the kiss.

_And I could defiantly never get tired of pissing her off._

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

[-]

Firstly, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy, and I got sick and everything's been hectic!

Secondly, sorry this one if kinda short & sorry if there are a few mistakes ( like I said things have been kinda hectic )

Next chapter should be longer, then it's the day they get scored, then the interviews! ( most likely, there may be another one in there.) 

OMG I HAVE OVER 200 reviews!

I'm in awe.

I'm going to update Saturday & Sunday to make up for the wait.

So things between Aria & Cato are getting kinda serious (:

Leave reviews!

Thanks!


	12. This Is Happening X Chapter Twelve

"Will you relax Aria?" Cato said, leaning against the large pillar in the training center, is arms folded across his chest.

" Relax!" I shouted, snapping my head at him, my hand still clasped around the spear in my hand, " How am I supposed to relax? We're being judged tomorrow!"

Cato snorted out a slight laugh, saying, "It's not that big of a deal."

_Easy for you to say._

_You could snap someone's neck with your pinky finger._

_I still can't even spear someone in a fatal point._

I sighed, tossing the spear to the ground as I began to rub my temples. " I'm going to end up getting a two."

Cato sighed, kicking off the wall. " You're going to be fine. Just don't use the spear."

He approached me, smirking as he said, " You have to be good at something."

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him for a moment as I glanced around the room. " I've always been best in bow and arrow."

" Then do that."

" Don't you think I should do more than just bow and arrow though? I mean, shouldn't I show that I'm versatile? "

" No. Not if your talent level in them is anything close to your talent level in spear."

" What about survival skills?" I said, glancing over at the poisonous plants station.

Cato snorted out an obnoxious laugh, saying " Please. They don't give a crap about those stations."

I sighed, rubbing my temples again. " I just want tomorrow to be over."

" You sure about that? " Cato said, raising an eyebrow.

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" The day after the day after tomorrow is the games."

The room suddenly felt very small as I was reminded of what was growing closer and closer with every moment.

_The fact that Cato is more than ready for the games makes it even worse._

_Not to mention the fact that I was beginning to think I had very strong and very real feelings for him._

_Yeah, that might be making the situation even worse._

I gulped slightly, trying my best to swallow my emotions. " Are you nervous?"

" For?" Cato said with a bored tone, his hand brushing some hair off my face.

I scoffed, saying, " What do you think?"

He smirked lightly at my remark, saying, "I don't really have anything to be nervous about."

I nodded absently, looking away from him as the emotions boiled up into my chest again." On the plus side, after tomorrow we won't have to pretend to be together anymore."

_At least, you won't._

Cato shifted uncomfortably, saying " Right."

I didn't bother asking why he wasn't looking at me.

I glanced over his shoulder as the group of careers filed into the room, stopping when they saw me. " Oh look honey, your friends are here." I said in a bored tone, smiling

fakely at Cato.

" What is she doing here?" Glimmer hissed to Marvel, who held his usual scowl. He shrugged, Clove approaching the pair of us.

" I'm just gonna go. " I said to Cato, turning to leave the training station.

" Wait." Cato said softly, his hand grasping mine. " You don't have to go."

I smiled lightly at him, a slight blush creeping into my cheeks. I glanced back at Clove, who was standing behind Cato with her hands on her hips, her eyes focused on my face.

I looked back at Cato, saying, " It's fine. You stay here with them. Come up to my room later if you want to talk."

He pulled me into him, kissing me on the lips for a moment before releasing me, another dark blush in my cheeks as I slipped out of the room quickly.

_He's gotta stop doing that._

…

_Actually, he better not stop doing that._

I made my way onto the elevator, pressing the floor three button. I examined my appearance in the mirror-lined walls.

My blonde hair was down in a French braid, and my face was bare of makeup.

My lips were slightly red from the kiss Cato had given me just seconds ago.

_That kiss._

A smile came to my face as I thought of kissing Cato.

_I know I shouldn't enjoy it so much._

_But seriously, who wouldn't love to make out with that boy?_

I slipped out onto my floor, making my way past Belladonna, who was talking with my mentors.

I walked into my room, plopping down on the bed as I snatched up the remote from my bedside table. I ran my finger down it, a bustling Capitol street appearing on my window.

I set the remote down, staring at the oddly dressed people flouncing down the road.

Their chatter filled the room as briefly closed my eyes.

I can't stand the silence of this room.

_But the sound of their accents may be worse._

I stood, making my way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

By the time I got out, I was smelling of lavender and vanilla, and my skin was smoother than ever before.

_I really need to work out how to operate that shower panel._

I wrapped a towel tightly around my body, my wet hair sticking to my back as I slipped out of the bathroom, back into my room.

" Wow." I heard a deep voice whisper into my ear, making me jump at least one foot in the air.

Cato laughed, shutting the bedroom door with his foot as he wrapped his arms around my towel clad body.

" Cato. You scared the crap out of me." I said, biting my lip as the towel began to feel smaller and smaller.

_You really need to learn to bring cloths into the bathroom when you plan on showering._

Cato didn't reply, his cheek pressed against mine as his front pressed into my back.

His hands were still wrapped around my body, resting in front of my bellybutton, my hands resting on top of his.

He slowly spun me around, his hands still locked together, now on my lower back as he placed a quick kiss on my lips, his eyes glued onto mine.

" What are you doing?" I whispered, my voice catching in my throat.

" What do you think?" Cato said with a smirk, before pressing his lips back into mine.

He pushed me back into the wall as we kissed, his body pinning me there as my hands tangled up into his hair, my stomach doing back flips.

_Oh my gosh._

_This isn't happening._

Cato peeled me off the wall, him pulling me backwards towards the bed, his lips still attached to mine.

His hands rubbed up my sides as we laid back on the bed, his fingers stopping on the top of the towel.

_This isn't happening._

He pulled away from me for a moment, panting as he slipped off his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned chest.

I ran my hands down his arms as his lips reattached to mine, his hands slowly slipping the towel off my body, a blush flooding my cheeks.

_This isn't happening._

He pulled back a bit, whispering in my ear " Your so beautiful Arianna."

Another blush covered my face as I smiled up at him, a small smile also slipping onto his face. " You sure about this? " He asked softly, cupping my face in his hand.

I nodded, whispering " Positive."

He leaned down, his hand still cupping my face as he placed his lips back onto mine.

_This is happening._

_And I don't plan on stopping it._

[-]

Yay(: I hope you guys like this chapter, it was a little awkward to write, but I'm happy with it :D

I want to address a few things;

I know some of you may think that I'm not playing Cato like Cato is. But I think I am.

In my mind, I always thought of Cato as a manipulative guy, but maybe he's also a bit sweet deep down. He's been trained to kill, but that doesn't mean he has to be a complete maniac.

Secondly; I'm not gonna rush just to update for you guys every day. I want to make sure all these chapters are great I know that may be frustrating, but I think getting one fantastic chapter a week is better than three mediocre ones.

Also, please vote on my poll!

I will review asap, but I think getting to 300 reviews would really make me wanna write more ;) wink wink!

Haha anyway, thanks guys!


	13. Training Day X Chapter Thirteen

I paced back and forth as I waited my turn to train for the Gamemakers. The other tributes were all beside me, making a line down the cool hallway.

Some looked nervous. The four in front of me, however, did not.

I glanced up at Glimmer, who was examining her nails beside Marvel. He was busy chatting away with Clove, both of them holding a stony scowl on their lips.

My eyes moved onto Cato, a blush spreading in my cheeks as he smirked at me. He stopped my pacing by placing a large hand on each of my shoulders.

" Will you relax Aria? Everything is going to be fine." Cato said as he slowly slipped his arms down onto my waist.

Thoughts from last night flooded my mind as I stared up at Cato, his hands lightly gripping my sides

_Last night._

_Last long, amazing, completely perfect night._

I blushed lightly as Cato winked at me again. He leaned down to me as Glimmer was called, pushing his lips into mine for a moment.

I slowly slipped my hands around his neck, as I melted into his lips.

_His soft, luscious lips._

The loud clearing of Clove's throat brought me back to reality as Cato pulled away from me. We both looked at her, realizing Marvel was now gone, and the door was open for Clove to go through.

" Just thought you'd want to know your next, unless sucking her face off was going to be your skill you showed the Gamemakers." Clove said curtly, before stalking off down the hall into training.

Cato rolled his eyes, placing another kiss on my lips just to make a point, earning a scoff from Clove before the door closed.

I slipped out of Cato's grip, leaning against the wall.

Cato leaned his shoulder against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He rose an eyebrow at me, saying " So, are you ready?"

I shrugged, a bit of nerves bubbling in my stomach. " Yeah, I'm ready."

Cato laughed gruffly, saying " Your a terrible liar."

I rolled my eyes, playfully shoving his chest. "Shut up."

"Or what? You'll throw a spear through my wrist?"

_Right now I'm planning on aiming a spear at something else on you._

I sent him the best glare I could, a small smile on my lips.

"Cato, your up." A man said, ushering for Cato to go in. He nodded, before winking at me and walking down the hallway, his chest puffed out.

_He's so cocky._

I sighed as the door shut, leaning back against the cool wall again. I glanced back at the other tributes, a few of them quickly looking away from me.

_Great, this is exactly what I need._

_To have almost all the tributes hate me for being with Cato._

_..._

_Although, I suppose if I was in their situation I'd do the same._

_He's just so cute._

I smiled lightly at Pine, the District Seven boy, who waved at me with a nervous grin.

I reached up, tightening my ponytail, just as the woman reentered the hallway. " Arianna?" She said, eyeing me with a raised eyebrow. I approached her, my arms folded across my chest. " It's Aria." I said with a slight annoyance.

_Why is it no one can say my name right?_

She ignored my comment, ushering me through the door into the training center, the door snapping shut behind me.

I walked towards the gamemakers, whom were all chatting away with each other, watching me with curious expressions.

I cleared my throat, straitening my posture as I spoke. " Aria Reynolds. District three."

Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker, nodded before saying " Proceed."

I nodded my head once, before making my way towards my strongest weapon; the bow and arrow.

I picked up the smooth metal bow, running my fingers along the cool surface. I picked up the sheath of arrows, slipping it on my back.

I glanced at the gamemakers one last time, all of them watching me with interest.

_Show them all you've got Aria. _

_Make them remember you._

I turned towards the dummies again, pressing a button on the panel in front of me. The dummies started moving in all directions.

_Make them remember you._

I quickly plucked up an arrow, not pausing as I sent it soaring into the bull's-eye of one of the dummies.

I continued shooting dummy after dummy, each and every one being hit in the skull or heart.

After slaughtering all the dummies I smiled, setting down the bow and arrows, turning to the gamemakers.

They all held wicked grins, Seneca saying "Thank you very much. You're dismissed."

I smiled, making my way out of the training room into the lobby, where the careers were all sitting on the couch, whispering to each other.

_Because that's totally not suspicious._

I paused as they all turned and looked at me, making me scowl in their direction.

Cato mumbled something to them before making his way over to me, a little bit of sweat on his forehead from the training session.

_Amazing._

_Even when he's sweaty he looks incredible._

"How'd your session go?" He asked gruffly, folding his arms across his chest.

I smiled, saying "Good."

Cato awkwardly glanced back at the other careers, before looking back at me.

I rose an eyebrow, saying " Is everything okay Cato? Your acting, odd."

"I'm fine, okay. " He said, stiffly, before glancing back again. " I'm just tired. Why don't you head upstairs, I'll come up later."

_Defiantly acting odd._

I nodded, saying, " Oh, um, okay. I'll see you later then."

I leaned up to give him a quick kiss, only to have him pat my shoulder and walk back to the couch.

_Okay._

_Now I'm worried._

I sighed, shaking the pestering thoughts that were popping up in my head, out quickly as I made my way into the elevator.

I rode upstairs, my arms folded across my chest. Once I arrived to my floor, I found Belladonna eating lunch, a large smile on her face as she waved me over. " Come have lunch with me Arianna!"

_Cause that's what I want to do right now._

_Listen to you talk about your favorite things._

I resisted the urge to correct her on my name, before sighing and taking a seat across from her, picking up a sandwich as she began to speak.

_At least this will keep my mind off Cato._

_And why he's acting so weird._

_And why he didn't kiss me._

_And what he was talking to the other careers about._

_..._

_Yeah, it'll keep my mind of him._

[-]

WOOOOOAH! We're at 300 reviews ;)

Thanks guys :) So there's only one chapter left before the games begin!

Interviews are in the next chapter! So the next chapter I'm reallllllly excited about ;)

What do you think is going on in Cato's mind? 

I'll review before next week, but getting to at least 325 reviews would really make me wanna update sooner ;)

Thanks!


	14. Interviews X Chapter Fourteen

" Almost finished." Nyall said, zipping up the short dress that was clinging to my body.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, the sparkling silver heels on my feet making my balance a bit off.

"Done. Take a look." Nyall said, spinning me towards a mirror.

My mouth opened slightly as I took in my appearance, Nyall smirking behind me.

_I look like a different person._

_A different, completely beautiful, person._

Nyall had dressed me in a form fitting strapless dress, which ended midthigh. The entire dress was covered in tiny shards of glass, light reflecting off it with every movement. A black belt was synching in my waist, and matched perfectly with the black sheer hose covering my legs.

Nyall also had curled my hair, leaving it all down, resting on my shoulder. My face was done up, with smoky eyes and a glossed pink lip.

"Nyall." I said softly, a smile on my face.

"I know. I'm amazing." Nyall said with a toss of his hand. He grabbed my elbow, pulling me from the room.

We quickly made our way to the waiting room, which was really more of a hallway with a tv mounted on the wall, where Nyall gave me one last hug, before leaving me.

I glanced down the row at the other tributes. Everyone looked beautiful, even Glimmer, who was standing in front of me, talking with Marvel.

I rose an eyebrow, realizing Cato and Clove both were not here yet. I glanced at the screen, seeing that Caesar was already talking away.

_Late again?_

_Must be a District Two thing._

" Please help me in welcoming the ever glamorous sweetheart from District Two, Glimmer!" Caesar shouted, Glimmer being ushered out onto the stage.

_Sweetheart? Please._

I watched the screen with disinterest, leaning against the wall.

A commotion came from down the hallway, Clove quickly passing me by just as Marvel went on stage. Cato came following her, his arms folded across his chest.

They both sent each other slight glares, before Clove snapped her attention to the screen, watching Marvel's interview.

Cato glanced over at me, mumbling a muffled hello.

_Someone's feeling friendly._

" Everything okay?" I said, raising an eyebrow as I folded my arms across my chest. I heard the crowd laugh as Marvel said something, loud applause following the laughter.

Cato shrugged, turning towards me. His eyes locked onto mine for a moment, before he looked away, his eyes focusing on the TV screen.

" Let's give a warm welcome to Clove!" Caesar shouted, Clove making her way onto the stage.

Cato looked back over at me, smirking. " You look good by the way."

I snorted out a short laugh, saying " Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. "

Cato was dressed in a silver suit, with a black undershirt. His usually messy hair was a bit more groomed.

_He looks even more handsome than normal._

_Sponsors are gonna be begging to send him things._

I glanced at the screen as Clove continued her interview, coming off as a strong competitor.

"Nervous?" Cato asked me, his hand playing with a strand of my hair.

" A little." I admitted, wringing my hands together. " Are you?"

Cato rolled his eyes, saying " No."

I smiled lightly, gently smacking his chest. Cato smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. He stared at my face for a moment, causing a blush to break out on my cheeks.

"What?" I said, glancing behind him.

" Your up Cato." A man said, ushering for Cato to go onto stage.

Cato whipped his head back to mine, kissing me.

_I wish we could just say here and kiss all day._

"Cato." The man said again.

I moved to pull away, Cato pulling me back into him. He kissed me for another moment, until he finally pulled away. He slipped his arms off of me, before making his way onto the stage.

_Okay then._

I straightened myself out, folding my arms across my chest with a smirk as I watched the screen. Cato came on, smirking, earning loud applause from the crowd.

Caesar and Cato had a playful banter, Cato easily coming off as a charmer to the audience. Despite this, it was obvious he would be a strong competitor in the games, which also pleased the audience.

_I almost wish I wasn't after him._

_Heck, they're practically in love with him._

" Now before we end our time together, I think I need to ask a question that's on everyone's mind!" Caesar said, leaning in a bit closer to Cato.

Cato nodded, urging him to go on.

" I want to know all about your relationship with a certain District Three tribute. " Caesar said with a laugh, the audience cheering.

Cato's smirk faltered, a sigh coming from his mouth.

" Everything okay?" Caesar said, raising an eyebrow.

I stepped a bit closer to the screen, folding my arms across my chest as I watched the scene unfolding.

" Yes, it's just that -" Cato started, before pausing, wringing his hands together.

" Just that?"

" It's just that, " He paused again, before looking at the camera, saying " she broke up with me yesterday."

_What?_

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

I stared at the screen, my blood boiling, my face flushing as the audience cooed at the poor broken hearted boy.

Caesar gasped, saying " She did not! You poor thing!"

Cato shrugged, saying " It's not her fault, really. I just felt more strongly for her than she did for me."

The audience cooed again, my mind completely melting as the interview came to a close.

_What just happened?_

The man shoved me on stage, my mind completely blank. The light applause was fuzzy in my ears as I did my best to smile.

_What the hell just happened?_

Ceasar smiled at me, going into question after question, which I mumbled generic answers too.

_How could Cato do this too me?_

My eyes scanned the audience, seeing the faces staring back at me. More than one of them were glaring at me, obviously feeling sympathetic for Cato.

The interview quickly came to a close, Caesar allowing me to slip off the other side of the stage. Nyall smiled weakly, opening his mouth to say something. My eyes locked on the back of the blonde head standing on the opposite side of the room.

I shoved past Nyall, Belladonna, jumping out of the way as I practically stomped over to Cato. I gruffly grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around to face me.

His eyes landed on me, a stony expression in place. " Can I help you?" He said, shoving my hand off of him.

" What the hell is your problem?" I shouted, my eyes burning into his.

" Will you relax?"

" How am I supposed to relax? You just made me seem like a heartless bitch to the rest of the world! How am I supposed to get any sponsors now Cato!"

Cato rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away from me. I followed after him, pulling him around to face me again. " Will you stop doing that?"

" How could you do this to me Cato? After everything?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. The room was almost dead silent, everyone obviously listening to us.

" Everything? This was pretend Aria! Remember that?"

" I wasn't pretending!" I shouted, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Cato stared down at me, unable to think of a response.

I rolled my eyes, turning towards the stairs. " Come on Aria." Cato said, reaching out and grabbing my wrist.

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp, snapping my face towards him, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. " Don't touch me." I said with a glare, staring at him for a moment.

I took a step towards him, vemon in my voice as I softly said " You better hope that I don't get my hands on a weapon tomorrow before you do. Because I swear, I won't miss."

Cato stared down at me, opening his mouth to speak.

I turned, quickly heading up the stairs, screaming at myself for being so stupid.

_How could you do this to yourself?_

_How could you trust him?_

_And why, despite what he just did to you, why do you still want to kiss him?_

[-]

Hey guys(: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry for the wait. I'm graduating this month, so i've had a lot of work.

I'm amazed by the amount of reviews I've gotten, so keep em coming guys(:

Thanks!


	15. Let The Games Begin X Chapter Fifteen

Numb. Completely Numb.

That's how I felt as I stepped onto the platform to take me into the arena. I clenched my fists a few times, moving my head from side to side as the numbers were chanted out from above.

_Fifty-Five._

_Fifty-Four._

_Fifty-Three..._

I reached up, tightening my ponytail my foot bouncing on the spot. 

_Relax Aria._

_You've been training for this since you were a little girl._

_Just a couple quick killings and your home free._

Suddenly, at the thought of killing someone, Cato came flying to my mind. Everything from last night came to my mind, making me even more anxious.

After all, with a score of only 8, not many sponsors will even bother to watch me.

_I wonder if Cato will be the one to kill me._

The platform began to move upwards, my body tensing slightly at the movement. I tried to calm my mind as I scanned the area slowly coming into view, the numbers still being chanted loudly.

_Thirty._

_Twenty-Nine._

_Twenty-Eight..._

I squinted my eyes as the sunlight beat down on them, trying to focus on my surroundings. The area was covered in forest, with a field off to one side. There was a small lake near the large silver cornucopia, which was overflowing with weapons.

_I wonder if I will be the one to kill Cato._

My eyes danced across the competitors around me, my District Three partner giving me a weak nod, a look of fear on his face.

My eyes landed on the careers, all poised to run, all holding looks of sick joy for the up and coming blood bath.

Then my eyes landed on Cato

_Thirteen._

_Twelve._

_Eleven..._

His eyes were focused on my face, his body tense and ready to run. He stared at me, as if he was trying to say something. I snapped my eyes away, staring at the cornucopia, trying to ward my mind from wandering.

_Ten._

_Pay attention Aria._

_Eight._

_This is it. Just go for the arrows and go from there._

_Five._

_Whatever you do, do not hesitate._

_Four._

_Not for anyone._

_Three._

_Not for anything._

_Two._

_And defiantly not for him._

As the clock reached zero, I ran at full speed for the cornucopia, not even bothering to stop when someone would go in front of me. I reached the cornucopia successfully, my eyes darting about to relocate the bow and arrows, my heart pounding full speed as blood curdling screams were coming from all around.

My eyes landed on a small green pack, quickly picking it up while I had the chance. My eyes finally landed on the bow and arrow, locked in the hand of a dead girl on the ground. I pulled them from her grasp, slipping the extra arrows into my pack, poising the one in the bow as I glanced around, before making a mad dash for the woods.

I leaped over the countless dead bodies, a knife thrown nearly hitting my arm. I finally reached the woods, glancing back for a moment at the massacre still going on.

My eyes landed on Cato again, blood dripping from the large sword in his hand, countless bodies all around.

_You could do it now, Aria._

_Kill him._

I poised my arrow again, my breathing heavy and shaky as I tried to fathom killing Cato.

_He probably deserves it._

_Do it, Aria._

_Do yourself a favor._

A boy came running up behind Cato, my mind not catching up as I quickly shot the arrow at the bow, hitting him in the forehead.

He went down with a thud. Dead.

_At least you didn't hesitate._

Cato's head snapped in my direction, his eyes looking at me for a moment.

I took one last deep breath, watching him, before turning and running deeper into the woods.

_Don't stop._

_Don't ever stop._

I ran and ran, my legs burning like never before as I did my best to both distance myself from the others, and try to not focus on the fact that I had just killed someone.

Once my legs were complete jelly, I stopped, sitting down on a large moss covered rock, my lungs desperately sucking in all the air they could. I slipped my pack off my back, rummaging through it quickly to see what I had grabbed.

_Nothing too exceptional._

The bag contained an empty canteen, a small serrated knife, a small loaf of grainy wheat bread, and some dried fruit.

I carefully counted all of my arrows, placing them gently in the bag, along with the bow and sheath. I zipped the pack up, the knife still in my hand as I picked up a few sticks.

_Stay here for the night. Make some more arrows and focus on finding water tomorrow._

I began to hack at the wood, my mind wandering back to Cato again.

_You should have killed him._

_Waiting isn't going to make it any easier, Aria._

_Whether you like it or not._

[-]

Hey hey heyyy(: The games are the hardest part to right, since Suzanne did them so wonderfully the first time ;D

Sorry for the wait, school = hectic, but I'm now graduated! Summer means many many maaany more updates :D

I'll probably be updating Tribute tomorrow, if your also reading it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Its just a tad short, but it felt like a good place to end it.

Anyway, review review review(:

Cause you know, every time you review, it makes Cato remove an article of clothing ;D

haha thanks guys(:


	16. Shiny Green Apples X Chapter Sixteen

"Come out, come out where ever you are." I mumbled softly, making my way through the dimly lit forest surrounding me.

_It's actually almost peaceful._

Every few minutes another sound of a twig snapping or leaves crunching would remind me I'm not alone.

_You know, besides the people here trying to murder me._

The sudden snapping of a twig made my head whip to my left, my hand reaching for one of the arrows in the sheath. My eyes darted across the trees and darkness, trying to decipher if someone was there, or if it was just my imagination.

I clenched my bow tightly in my hand, raising it and preparing my arrow.

_I won't be going down without a fight._

I glanced down, seeing a rabbit hop by, a small smile on my face.

_Relax, Aria. Relax._

_It was just a rabbit._

I sighed softly, relaxing my grip on my bow as I continued walking. So far, eleven tributes have died, including my own district partner.

_And to think, it's only the second day._

I couldn't help but feel some sadness for my partner's death. I hadn't even bothered taking the time to talk to him. Not once.

And now I'll never get the chance to.

My eyes drifted up to the sky, the artificial sun just beginning to rise, birds starting to chirp as if on queue. I let out another small sigh, this one of relief. Most tributes would be taking a rest right now, giving me the perfect opportunity to scope out a bit of the arena.

I was hoping I would come across some form of shelter, or maybe even some source of water other than the small lake by the cornucopia.

So far, I have found absolutely nothing of interest. No shelter. No water. Not even one little stream or river.

_Water._

I shook my head, trying not to think about the immense amount of thirst I was experiencing at the moment. Instead I focused on basically anything else. Like the color of the berries on the bush up ahead. Or the warm breeze that was adding to the heat coming down from the now almost fully risen sun. Or the sound of laughter coming from a bit behind me.

_Wait._

_Laughter?_

I quickly snapped my head around, Glimmer's shrill laugh ringing out again. She wasn't close enough to see me, but she certainly wasn't far enough for me to run.

I glanced around, desperate for a place to hide. The trees were hardly providing any coverage in the light of day, and the small bushes wouldn't even cover one of my legs.

Panic started to rise in my stomach, the sound of Glimmer getting closer and closer, my time to do something dwindling.

My eyes landed on a small log off to the side, just barely big enough for me to squeeze inside. I quickly slid in, shoving my bow and arrows into my pack in the process, the log creaking slightly as I tucked in my legs. I cringed at the sound, it seeming ten times louder to my ears.

_Relax Aria._

_I'm sure she didn't hear -_

"Did you guys hear that?" Glimmer asked, her voice now much closer.

_Shit._

"It was probably nothing." I heard Clove's voice say, laced with boredom and irritation.

I squinted my eyes a bit, able to see through the tiniest of holes on the log. Glimmer's arms were folded over her chest, Clove glaring at her slightly.

" I know I heard something." Glimmer whined, folding her arms across her chest.

" Yeah, just like you have the past five times." Marvel said, coming up behind the pair. He twisted a spear between his fingers, Clove snorting out a small laugh at his remark.

Glimmer huffed before continuing. " What do you think, Cato?"

_Cato._

My body tensed as I saw Cato approach the small group, his shirt spotted with little dots of blood. He shrugged, wiping some blood off of his sword onto his pants.

He leaned against the trunk of the tree beside the log, obviously uninterested in the subject.

_Relax, Aria._

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest so loudly I was sure he could hear it.

Glimmer scoffed, snapping her head to the side. Clove and Marvel exchanged a look of amusement, before Marvel sat down on the ground. " Let's stop for breakfast." He said, reaching into his small pack and pulling out four perfect apples.

He tossed each of them one of the shiny green apples, them all sitting down on the ground, chatting as they ate.

_Breathe Aria. How long could it take them to eat a few apples?_

Cato caught his apple, harshly biting a chunk out of it. " What's his problem?" Marvel said, his eyes focusing in on Cato's figure.

"He's mad at lover girl." Clove said with an amused scowl, her eyes focusing on the apple she was quickly eating.

"Shut up Clove." Cato said, aggressively biting his apple again.

My legs were beginning to throb from being in a cramped position, my teeth biting into my bottom lip in an effort to not make any noise.

"Why's that?" Glimmer asked, tossing the core of her apple aside, mimicking what Clove had just done moments before.

"She tried to shoot him in the head." Clove said with a smirk.

_What?_

Cato snapped up from his sitting position, tossing the remains of his apple aside. He grabbed onto Clove's collar, pulling her up from the ground. " Did I not just tell you to shut up?" He said with venom in his voice, Clove's face showing a little emotion.

"Fine." She said with a cold glare, Glimmer and Marvel both remaining still, as if moving would drive Cato to snap their necks.

Cato released her collar, pushing her back slightly as he picked his pack back up. " Let's get moving." He snapped, everyone else complying and slipping their packs and weapons on.

I began to relax, happy that they would be moving on.

_See Aria, everything is fine._

Cato, apparently, wasn't finished talking however. Because I could hear him perfectly as he walked away.

" I want to kill that bitch before sundown."

My entire body tensed, my heart pumping at an alarming rate as their voices faded away.

I couldn't bring myself to move, Cato's voice still ringing out in my mind.

_I want to kill that bitch before sundown._

_He wants to kill me._

I pulled my body out of the log, brushing the bits of wood and tiny bugs off, before leaning against a nearby tree.

_You were right Aria._

_You should have killed him_

_Because now, he's gonna kill you._

[-]

Ehh. This chapter was really hard for me to write. Maybe that's why its a bit short!

Sorry x] The next chapter is going to be exciting! And Longer(:

Vote on the poll on my page!

Review my People! Were nearly to 500 reviews :D

Thanks!


	17. Filling The Canteen X Chapter Seventeen

The arena was much more intimidating at night. It was quiet, too quiet.

My hands shook slightly as I paused, slipping my bow and arrows into my bag. They were too noisy to simply carry in this silence.

Plus my shaking hands weren't helping the matter.

_Relax Aria. _

_Don't be so nervous._

I bit my lip as I contemplated what I was about to do. Being within fifty feet of the Cornucopia was bad enough, let alone at night.

"What's the worse that could happen?" I mumble to myself, taking another quiet step closer, peeking through the concealing trees at the clearing.

_You could die._

…

_But you need water._

_Bad._

The mere thought of water made my dry mouth and cracking lips even more apparent. I took a deep breath, crouching down into the bushes, to try and get a good look at the area.

The cornucopia seemed to glow in the moonlight, the supplies all piled up in a large pyramid behind it.

_How creative._

My eyes weren't on the supplies, however tempting the various bags of fruit and weapons were.

No, my eyes were on the small lake of water near the cornucopia. I would have to leave the coverage of the forest to reach it, which was probably why my heart was pounding so loudly in my chest.

_Relax, Aria._

I gently set down my pack, slipping out the canteen.

_You can do this. _

_Just sneak out, fill out the canteen, and sneak back._

_No big deal._

My eyes scanned the area again, seeing that the only people there were the boy from District Four, and Clove.

_Damn. Clove has really good hearing. _

Maybe I could just-

My thoughts were interrupted by the capitol seal lighting up the sky, the anthem blaring through the arena.

This was my chance.

I didn't hesitate, dashing out of the bushes to shove my canteen into the water. It was filling quickly, but not quick enough.

_Come on. Come on._

I glanced over my shoulder, Clove staring up at the sky as the faces of three tributes flashed by.

_Finally._

I pulled the canteen out of the water, capping it as I made a beeline back for the forest.

I had done it. I got my water, and now I could just-

A twig snapped loudly beneath my feet, just as the music from the anthem ended. I didn't have to turn around to know I'd been spotted.

I quickly bolted back to my pack, tossing it over my shoulder and running as fast as I could.

I could hear Clove's footsteps getting closer and closer. She was a fast runner, much faster than me.

" Clove where are you going!" I heard someone shout.

_Cato._

Clove grunted loudly in response, still gaining on me as we went deeper and deeper into the woods.

My lungs burned as I sucked air in and out so rapidly, my legs begging for a break.

_You can do this Aria._

_Just don't stop running._

Clove had had enough, another grunt slipping from her lips as she sent a knife directly into my calf.

I tumbled to the ground, biting my lip so hard blood dripped out.

My hands clenched onto my leg as I yanked out the knife, turning over so I was on my back. Clove tackled on top of me, holding a knife to my throat, her knee in my stomach.

I looked up at her as she snatched the other knife from my hand.

_This is it Aria._

_This is how you're going to die._

Clove dug her other knee into my leg, pressing the stab wound into the dirt. I resist the urge to scream, not wanting to give her the pleasure.

Blood is trickling down from my lip, onto the side of my face.

Clove's eyes are trained on me, her hands unmoving as she simply stares at me for a moment.

_Just do it already._

" Clove! Clove is it her?" I hear Cato shout, sounding as if he wasn't too far away.

Clove's eyes slid over me again, as she opened her mouth, shouting back a response, her eyes still fixated on mine.

" No! False alarm."

What?

She leaned closer to me, moving the knife onto my face, pressing the tip against my cheek. " I swear this is the only time Three. And it's only because of him. Next time I won't let you go, even if he does like you."

Clove scooted off of me, not pausing before she jogged off, presumably to meet Cato.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, wincing a bit from the pain in my leg.

_Even if he does like you._

I wiped the blood from my face with the back of my hand, more than likely smearing it all over.

I watched as Clove's figure disappeared into the woods again, my heart rate slowly relaxing.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

I reached into my pack, slipping out the water canteen. I uncapped it, taking a large gulp, my body begging for more.

_Save some, Aria. There's no way you'll get more until you find another water source._

I tossed it back in the pack, standing. I hissed at the pain in my calf, but limped away from the spot quickly, the smell of the blood from my leg reminding me of what had happened.

_No Aria._

I squeezed my eyes tightly, trying to clear my head from the oncoming thoughts.

I didn't want to think about what just happen.

I didn't want to think about just receiving mercy from a career.

I didn't want to think about what she said.

Most of all, however, I didn't want to think about Cato.

Because I knew it would only bring on my insanity sooner.

[-]

Oh! Drama x]

I'm a little iffy with this chapter as well, but I hope all of you enjoyed it.

I know a lot of people portray Clove as a complete psychopath, which she is, but I felt like in the books, and especially in the movie, there was a clear bond between Cato and her, therefore her consideration!

I'm in awe of the stats for this story. We have 168 Favs, and a whoping 248 Alerts! Wow Guys! Never have a written a story and gotten so much response(:

Holy smokes guys! So many reviews :D Let's see if we can get to 500 before chapter twenty!

If you get it before chapter nineteen, maybe I'll do a little Cato/Aria Oneshot :D

Oh! That reminds me, Someone asked if I'd do a chapter or two in Cato's POV, I wanted to know if anyone else was interested In me doing that.

…because I will (:

Also! I fixed the poll on my page, go vote loves!

Anyway, this is a long authors note!

Thanks Guys(:

-Becca!


	18. I Don't Care X Chapter Eighteen

"Would you two shut up?" I mumbled, looking back at Glimmer and Marvel, who were bickering quite loudly.

They both silenced quickly, as if I would snap at them otherwise.

I smirked beside myself.

_I like being in charge._

_Being powerful._

_Being in control._

We were walking through the dark woods back towards camp, successfully taking down three tributes today. Clove had stayed behind, just incase someone dared tried to mess with our supplies.

_Unlikely._

I spun the handle of the sword in my hand, it loosely hanging by my side, the tip occasionally dragging in the dirt.

" Cato, we're gonna head back to camp from here." Glimmer said, coming to my side. She batted her long eyelashes up at me, her blue eyes bright with energy.

I smirked down at her, sarcastically saying, " Have fun."

She giggled obnoxiously, playfully smacking my chest with her delicate hand.

_She's too easy._

She walked off, Marvel trailing behind her, the two picking up their argument again. I was happy to be rid of them.

Happy to be alone.

The Panem seal lit up the sky, the anthem blaring so loudly I momentarily lost my ability to hear.

My eyes darted up, looking through the trees as the faces of the fallen appeared on screen.

_Not her._

I breathed a soft sigh of relief, noticing Aria's face wasn't one of the dead.

_What is the matter with me?_

_Why do I care?_

_She should be dead!_

_The bitch tried to kill me._

I mentally shouted at myself, squeezing my eyes shut, my free hand clenching so tightly my knuckles turned white.

_She tried to kill me._

My fist collided with a tree, a bit of blood seeping out of my knuckles as I released my aggravation.

_She's not even here and she's aggravating me._

_Bitch._

I continued walking for a few moments, lost in my own thoughts, until I thought I saw a shadow run fast past me. The tree's blocked out most of the moonlight, making it almost impossible to see whom it was, if it was anyone at all.

_Not her._

Clove sped past Cato, grunting as he shouted " Clove?" She was in attack mode.

I debated whether I should go help her or not. Clove didn't like to have help with kills, normally anyway.

I stayed standing in my spot, my sword at the ready incase she shouted out to me for help.

I heard Clove grunt again loudly, the familiar sound of a knife being plunged into something ringing out in my ears. She was still close.

My heart began to pound again, my palms sweaty for some reason.

_Not her._

_It's not her._

"Clove! Clove, Is it her?" I shouted loudly, unable to stop myself. A few moments passed, before she shouted a reply. " No! False alarm!"

The grip on my sword relaxed, my heart rate resuming its normal pace.

_It's not her._

_She's safe._

…

_Not that I care._

Clove came jogging up to me, whipping sweat from her forehead. " You coming?" She asked nonchalantly, walking back towards camp, stuffing her knifes back into her belt.

I nodded, not bothering to ask her what happened.

She's not a very talkative person. Like me, she likes to be alone.

We walked back to camp in silence, neither of us even looking at the other. I slumped up against the cornucopia's cool inner walls, relaxing for the first time all day.

Once again, my mind began to wander.

_I like being in control._

_Maybe that's why Aria aggravates me so much._

_I can't control her._

I took another deep breath, my eyes heavy and closing with sleep.

_And I can't control how I feel around her._

[-]

My good foot stamped out the fire by me, before I packed up my things and moved along through the woods, my calf still throbbing from the previous night.

_Don't think about it, Aria._

I cleared my thoughts, making my way though the trees quickly and quietly, distancing myself from the dying fire.

I took a bite of the groosling breast in my hand, my mouth watering as it hit my taste buds. I wasn't a huge fan of the bird, but no food had entered my mouth for two days.

I didn't dare touch my dried fruit, saving it for when I really needed it.

After walking for about an hour, I stopped at a small clearing, sitting down on a large rock, finishing off the breast, before wiping my hands sloppily on my pants.

I sighed, leaning back on my elbows, wincing as my calf pressed into the rock, last night flooding my mind again.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how much I tried.

What concerned me most wasn't that I couldn't stop thinking about it, but rather, hearing Cato's voice ask if it was me.

_You should be thankful Clove didn't murder your ass._

_Thankful that she lied to Cato, for whatever reason._

I sighed again, laying my head against the larger rock behind me, my hands clenching in my lap.

Maybe she wants to be the one to kill you, and she didn't tell Cato because he would have completely overpowered her and killed me himself.

…

_Or maybe not._

I replayed what she said to me in my mind, her last sentence ringing out in my mind. " Next time I won't let you go, even if he does like you." She had said.

_Even if he does like you._

_But Cato doesn't like me. He wants to kill me._

_Right?_

I pushed myself off of the rock, slipping my sheath of arrows on, along with my pack, before picking up my bow. I wasn't going to think about it anymore.

_It doesn't matter if he likes you anyway._

_Because you don't like him._

_You don't care._

Despite what I told myself, however, the pounding in my chest was telling me otherwise, as every time his face came to mind, my heart rate picked up rapidly.

_You can't care._

[-]

Cato POV = Hard to write.

I hope it wasn't too terrible! I'm much better at writing girl thoughts than I am boys, more than likely because I am a girl x]

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter!

We're almost to 500 :P this is nuts! So review review review!

Don't forget to vote on the poll! Also don't forget if we get to 500 reviews before the next chapter, I'll do a one shot!

What do you guys want the one shot to be about? Fluffy Cato/Aria time perhaps? x]

Lastly, tell me if you liked the Cato POV, and/or if you want more!

Thanks! 

-Becca(:


	19. The Final Ten X Chapter Nineteen

"And at the end of day four Claudius, were down to the final ten tributes!" Caesar said with a cheesy grin towards the camera, his flamboyant blue hair slicked back into a ponytail.

Claudius Templesmith laughed beside him, his obnoxiously tall and curly hair bouncing with each chuckle. He raised his eyebrows higher, saying, " The deaths are piling up quickly this year, don't you think? The game makers are certainly keeping things interesting!"

The faces of the remaining tributes flashed behind Caesar as he spoke. " I agree Claudius, Seneca Crane is doing a fabulous job again this year. Let's review the remaining tributes, shall we?"

The camera panned into the screen as Caesar spoke each name and district, excitement nearly bubbling from his mouth with each word.

" The remaining tributes at the end of day four are as follows; Glimmer and Marvel; District One. Clove and Cato; District Two. Arianna; District Three. Crellis; District Four. Melody; District Five. Elizabeth and Aaron; District Ten. And finally, Donzell; District Eleven."

"Quite an eclectic mix left, if I do say so myself." Claudius chimed in, the pair both trembling with laughter. As Caesar relaxed, he turned back towards the camera again, his perfect white smile shining as he spoke.

"What wonders await us on day five of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games? Only the game makers know, so be sure to tune in bright and early. Until tomorrow Panem!"

[-]

My body snapped up, hearing the cannon sound loudly overhead, the face of the tribute from District Five flashing quickly across the sky.

_Relax, Aria._

I repeated my mantra in my head, sitting up and stretching from my crumpled position behind a large log, my calf still throbbing slightly from the slowly healing stab wound.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes in an effort to become more alert, my free hand slipping my pack on over my shoulder, along with the sheath of arrows. I readied the bow in my hand, hopping over the log and quickly making my way to a new location.

I couldn't afford to stay in one place very long.

_Not when he's got the desire to smash my skull in._

…

_Repeatedly._

I had found myself unable to stop thinking of Cato. Sure, I have yet to see him since he said he wanted to murder me, but Clove's words were still fresh in my mind.

_Even if he does like you._

I still couldn't quite understand why Clove had said that. Part of me wanted to believe her, wanted to believe Cato did actually like me. The other part of me was convinced it was some kind of sick mind game she was playing, trying to make me go insane.

_Ha. Mission accomplished Clove._

_Mission accomplished._

With each passing hour, the sun grew higher and higher in the sky, a warm breeze blowing the branches of the pine trees back and forth. A small smile crossed my features, listening to the mockingjays tweet away happily, the sun beginning to get lower in the sky.

Once again I found myself feeling relaxed, which made me a bit nervous. Pretty much every time I've felt relaxed so far, something has happened immediately after.

_Way to jinx yourself, Aria._

As if on cue, a rustle could be heard a while behind me, giving me just enough time to duck away, jogging quietly and slipping behind a rather large bush. I breathed softly, watching as the careers walked into the clearing I was just in, Glimmer whining, per her usual.

_Why don't they just kill her now?_

" I mean come on guys! There are only nine tributes left! You have to be kind of excited!" Glimmer chanted, messing with the end of her plaited hair, glancing back at Marvel and Clove, who were both glaring at her slightly.

"Just because were not shrieking every five minutes, doesn't mean were not excited." Clove said with a point of her knife, tossing it up in the air quickly before catching it again with ease.

_She's really too comfortable with those things._

Cato came up behind the pair, and judging by the look on his face, he was incredibly uninterested in the conversation at hand.

"Cato, your excited right?" Glimmer asked, stepping closer to him, placing a hand on his bicep. I had the sudden urge to yank her arm out of socket.

_Yeah, you totally don't care Aria._

Cato rolled his eyes, stepping around her, mumbling " Thrilled."

He barely even had any dirt on him, only a small amount of it smeared across his cheek, along with some blood on the edge of his jacket. His face was tensed, his jaw clenched slightly with his mouth in a scowl.

_He's so handsome._

…

_What the hell? Stop it Aria, focus!_

I watched as Clove shushed all of them, stepping closer to Cato, the both of them seeming to listen to something.

That's when I heard it.

Buzzing.

[-]

"Do you hear that?" Clove asked softly, stepping forward a bit more, her head moving from side to side.

I nodded, mimicking her actions. " Yeah, but I don't see anything. Do-"

A small sound of snapping made my head twist around, seeing Glimmer's eyes widening as she sat on a low branch of a thin tree.

_Idiot._

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, my eyes following Glimmer's gaze to a higher branch. There was a large nest, dangling from a branch, just barley hanging on.

_Tracker Jackers._

I took a large step backwards, as did Clove, her hand clenching her knife tightly as her eyes looked for the quickest escape route, should they need it.

_Or should we simply want to get away from Glimmer._

"Don't move Glimmer. The tree will shake." Marvel said, backing away slightly, Glimmer's eyebrows rising a bit at him. " What am I supposed to do? Just sit here forever!"

_Yes please._

I glanced over at Clove, who was trying to figure out the situation. Sure, Glimmer annoyed her, but she was in our alliance.

_Unfortunately._

I looked up at the nest again, them seeming agitated simply from our presence. Their blue bodies looked to be glowing in the setting sunlight, vaguely reminding me of Caesar Flickerman's hair.

My head snapped away from Glimmer, as I was sure I heard someone in the distant bushes rustling, my eyes scanning the area quickly.

_Relax, Cato._

"Glimmer! No!" I heard Clove shout, turning around just in time to see Glimmer hopping off of the tree. The tree shook just enough for the nest to fall from the branch, smashing into the ground in a flash.

Glimmer screeched, everyone taking off in different directions, my arms shielding my face as I ran. I winced in pain as four or five of them managed to sting me.

_Great. Thanks a lot Glimmer._

_Bitch._

My mind began to haze, my body tingling as if it had fallen asleep. That's when I saw her.

_Aria._

Aria stood in front of me, her hand clutching a bow and arrow tightly. Her blonde hair was messy, back in a tangled braid, and she was covered in splotches of dirt. Her jacket appeared to be torn slightly, and her knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the bow.

But she still managed to look beautiful, so beautiful she was literally glowing.

I opened my mouth to try to speak, stumbling as I took a step towards her.

"Cato. Cato?" She said loosening her grip on the bow, stuffing it into the pack on her back. She took a tentative step towards me, raising an eyebrow.

"Your so pretty." I blubbered out, trying to step towards her again, only to trip into her, my arms flailing a bit. Everything was changing colors, and all around me were small dogs that strangely resembled Glimmer.

My hands reached towards one, Aria, grabbing my shoulders with a sigh. "Come on, idiot." She mumbled, throwing one of my arms over her shoulder, before tugging me away through the woods.

The puppies barked all around as we moved, seeming to follow us through the bright pink forest. I focused down onto Aria, who still seemed to be glowing. I leaned into her ear, cooing softly as we walked.

" I love you."

[-]

" I love you."

My heart pounded in my chest as Cato whispered in my ear, using all my body strength to pull him down towards the small river. " Sure you do." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at him as he smiled like and idiot, waving at nonexistent things on the ground.

_Damn._

_These tracker jackers must really have gotten him good._

"I do!" Cato nearly shouted, stumbling a bit as we moved down a hill, and over a few rocks to the small river, my eyes landing on the large rocks going up quite high.

"Cato, be quiet." I snapped, not looking at him. I still wasn't even sure why I was helping him. I mean, would he be helping me if I were in this situation? Probably not.

_Probably? _

_Please Aria; you'd be dead by now if you were waiting for him to help you._

Cato stomped his foot, jerking me around towards him, more than likely bruising my shoulder in the process. " I do!" He shouted, his blue eyes glaring down into mine. I blinked at few times, trying to remain calm.

_It's the tracker jackers, Aria._

_He doesn't really love you._

_So stop staring at his eyes and get to shelter._

"Fine. Okay, I believe you." I said, moving my eyes away from him, staring up at the rocks. There was no way he could climb in this state. We'd have to find low shelter. He slipped his arm from my shoulder, smiling like a child who just got a puppy.

_Okay, you have to admit that's kind of adorable._

…

_In a completely not cute kind of way._

I tugged him along some more, finally finding a small underground alcove of the cave, the ground sloping down into enough to make it easy to get it. I peered inside, it was barely going to be big enough for the two of us, but it was good enough for now.

I ushered Cato inside, ignoring his blubbering. " Stay here, I'm gonna grab something to cover the entrance." I said, as if I was talking to an infant, before walking off, uprooting a small bush, before slowly making my way back.

_Relax, Aria._

As I reached the cave, I climbed in, placing the bush in front of the entrance, effectively covering our hiding spot. I slipped off my pack, sighing as I turned towards Cato.

_Cato._

Cato was out like a light, his breathing shallow, his legs outstretched with his back against the stonewall. His arms were folded across his lap, his jacket loosely hanging off of his shoulder.

_Totally not cute._

I bit my lip as I examined his sleeping figure, deciding I should probably take the stingers out to stop the poison. Which meant I was going to have to touch him.

_Now is not the time, Aria._

I gently scooted to his side, resting on my knees as I moved his hands to his side. He didn't even stir, not even as I slipped off his jacket, tossing it aside so I could get a better look at him.

He was stung five times, twice on his left bicep, once on his right forearm, once on his right collarbone, and one, directly on the left side of his neck.

_Relax, Aria._

I slowly rested my hand on his shoulder, pulling out the first two stingers on his bicep. He stirred slightly, mumbling something inaudible before becoming quiet again. The skin was puffed up where the stingers had been, and were already a bright red color.

I quickly removed the stinger from his other forearm, placing all of them to the side before turning back towards him, moving a bit closer so I could reach his collarbone. I rested my other palm down on his firm chest to support myself, as I leaned over, quickly plucking it out and placing it with the others.

My hand lingered on his chest for a moment. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, my hand rising and falling with each of his breaths. I looked up at his face again, his face peaceful as he slept, his mouth open slightly.

_Snap out of it Aria!_

_Focus on the task at hand._

_Not on Cato._

I removed my hand from his chest, my palm feeling a bit cold as moved it to my side. My eyes landed on the final stinger, sticking directly out of his neck. His head was in the way, making me bite my lip.

_Nothing can ever just be simple._

I slowly reached my hand up, resting it on the side of his face closest to me, gently pushing it to opposite direction. He mumbled something again, pressing his face into my hand with a sigh, a blush breaking out on my cheeks.

I bit my lip, quickly pulling out the stinger, placing it with the others, before gently slipping my hand off of his face.

_There! Now I can just lay his jacket over him and be done with it._

I quietly stretched across him for his jacket, Cato stirring again. His eyes opened a bit, that goofy smile still on his face, the venom still in full effect.

He slipped his arm around my waist, pulling my back against his chest, my heart pounding at the contact. His hand slipped down my waist, resting on my lap, a content sigh coming from his lips.

_Relax, Aria._

I shifted a bit, unable to slip from his grasp, his arm still holding me closely to his chest. His other hand slid up my arm, brushing a stray hair from my face as he whispered into my ear. " Did I mention how pretty you are?"

I swallowed, hard, well aware of the cameras that were more than likely on us at the moment. I could only imagine what Panem was thinking as they looked at us, Cato whispering in my ear with that goofy grin.

"Um, I think you mentioned it." I said, stiffly, Cato laughing lightly. His free hand moved back down my arm, before grabbing my hand, lacing our fingers together, his head leaning down to rest on the top of mine.

"Relax, Aria." He said in a breathy tone, his eyelids drooping as sleep was overtaking him again. My mind immediately stopped as he spoke to me the words I had been chanting to myself for the past days.

"Why?" I asked softly, not expecting him to answer as he began to doze.

"Because I love you, and nothing will happen to you while I'm here." He said, before finally drifting off, his hand relaxing in mine.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest as I slowly relaxed against him, telling myself it was because of his grip holding me in place.

_It's the poison, Aria. _

_He doesn't really love you._

_And you don't love him._

I looked down at our hands again, my eyes beginning to feel heavy as well as I watched his thumb graze over the face of mine softly.

_Right?_

[-]

Dun Dun Duuuuuun(:

A lot of people make Cato even meaner when he's under the poison, so I decided to make him a sappy idiot!

I tried to make this chapter quite a bit longer, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Cato POV is so hard to write, so was the beginning bit with Caesar. I hope you all liked it!

WERE OVER 500 REVIEWS OH EM GEE!

I love you guys so much!

Keep those reviews coming guys! We may not be the Cato/OC story with the most reviews, but I defiantly think I have the best reviewers around3(:

Theres a new poll on my page involving the SEQUEL! So go vote!

Love you guys! Thanks again!

-Becca3


	20. Not So Easy X Chapter Twenty

"What the hell kind of bread is this." Cato whined, swallowing some of my grainy bread with a disgusted look on my face.

_Oh good. _

_Sarcastic asshole Cato is back._

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Look, either you eat it, or you don't Cato. Either way, stop complaining."

Cato had woken up an hour earlier, the main effects of the poison wearing off, meaning he was no longer acting as if we were the happiest couple in the world on our honeymoon.

His stings were still a bright red color, the skin tender, and he still was complaining about feeling weak. He also shouted at me for not getting him the proper leaves to put on.

_Excuse me for not being versed in plant medical treatments._

Now we were sitting in an awkward silence, Cato picking at some of the bread I had in my pack, me playing with the end of my knotted braid.

"So, um, where are we?" Cato asked, gesturing towards the bush covered entrance.

I shrugged slightly, saying "In an alcove under a large pile of rocks. There was a cave higher up, but I didn't really think you were in a climbing state."

He nodded slowly, taking another hard bite of the bread, before sighing and tossing it into the pack again, rummaging through it. "Do you have any water?" He asked, picking up the canteen and shaking it.

_Does it feel like there's any water in the canteen, Cato?_

_No?_

_Didn't think so._

"No." I answered simply, raising an eyebrow at him as he sighed, tossing it towards me.

"Could you go get some please? My throat hurts." He said with a small pout, once again resembling a child. I groaned, gripping the canteen in hand as I began to exit the alcove, roughly shoving the bush away before climbing out.

I winced slightly as the sunlight hit my eyes, my hand reaching up to shield them as I made my way to the small river, dipping the canteen in the water with a scowl in place.

_Stupid Cato._

_Stupid me for helping him._

_Why exactly am I helping him?_

I shook my head, standing, recapping the canteen hastily, before wiping my hands on my pants.

**SNAP!**

My head whipped around at the sound of a twig breaking in two, my eyes scanning the area quickly. "Cato?" I said, stepping closer back towards our alcove, not seeing anyone.

_It has to be Cato._

_After all, no one hiding would be stupid enough to snap a twig._

…

_Right?_

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, a shriek slipping from my lips as my already bruised shoulder smashed into a rock. I looked up, Crellis, the rather muscular boy from District Five, pinning me down best he could, his hands fumbling for something in his pocket.

I thrashed beneath him, my hands clawing at his face. He swatted them away, finally getting the knife from his belt with a sigh of relief. I swiftly punched his airway, scrambling out from beneath him, to run in the other direction.

He tackled my back this time, grunting loudly, a scream slipping from my lips as he pressed hard against my shoulder, his knife pressed against my neck.

"District Two's not here to save you now." He mumbled into my ear, dragging the knife a bit, a hiss coming from my lips as a bit of blood begin to trickle out.

_This is it Aria._

_This is how you die._

Suddenly, a loud grunt sounded from behind me, Crellis hoisted up off of me. I spun around just in time to see Cato snap his neck with his bare hands, the boy falling to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah, actually. He is." Cato mumbled, stepping over the boy and coming closer to me. He was breathing hard, and appeared to be a bit woozy from standing upright.

"Are you alright?" He asked, the cannon booming for Crellis, Cato not even flinching at the sound.

I nodded softly, moving to push myself up before wincing, my shoulder throbbing in protest. He rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face as he easily scooped me off the ground, before righting me on my feet.

He stumbled a bit, my hands instantly snapping to his biceps. "You shouldn't be up. The tracker jacker poison is still in your system."

He laughed more loudly this time, my arm supporting him up a bit as we hobbled back towards our hiding spot, my swiping up the canteen as we went. "Amazing."

"What?" I said, raising my eyebrow as I looked over at him, the two of us pausing for a moment.

"I literally just saved your life, and your scolding me for getting up." Cato said with his signature smirk, folding his arms across his large chest, his jacket back on.

I smiled lightly, saying "Thank you Cato."

He smirked, grabbing the canteen from me before taking a big gulp. I looked up at the tall pile of rocks, my eyes landing on the cave again. " We should probably move up to higher ground, incase it rains."

I looked over at him, saying, "You think you can handle it?"

He rose his eyebrows at me, looking to my shoulder, my jacket hanging off it to reveal the immense bruising on it. "Can you?"

"I'll be fine, let me just grab the pack-" I said, starting towards it, only to have him snatch my hand and stop me. "You have a bad arm, I can carry it."

"But your poisoned. I can take it."

"Aria, stop. I'm carrying the pack." 

"Cato, I-"

"Just let me carry the pack, damn it!" Cato snapped, clenching his fists slightly. I smirked at his irritation, holding my hands up in mock defense. "Okay! Okay, you carry the pack. Just put your sword and the canteen in it."

He nodded, hobbling off to grab it as I started climbing. I bit my lip to stop myself from swearing at the pain. My neck was a bit sore as well, blood still trickling down it and onto my shirt.

I was about to pull myself into the cave entrance when I felt a hand push up on my ass. My head snapped down, Cato smirking up at me with an amused smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, glaring at him slightly.

"Giving you a boost." He said with a wink, pushing me up and into the cave entrance. I stumbled in, crawling in a bit further as Cato climbed inside, still smirking.

"What? No thank you?" He said, tossing the pack on the ground before plopping down beside me.

I scotched away from him a bit, folding my arms across my chest. "Screw you."

He laughed, scooting over to me again, saying "Relax, Aria. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips. I moved to turn my head towards him, wincing slightly as the cut on my neck stretched a bit. " Let me look at that."

He said, coming and sitting in front of me. I sighed, not feeling like arguing. Cato placed a foot on either side of me, crouching down to my level. He titled my head back against the stone wall, his fingers gently pushing my jacket away.

_Now why is he helping me?_

_Is it just me, or do neither of us seem to grasp the concept of the Hunger Games?_

"It doesn't look too deep, although, you may want to wash it off." I reached for the canteen, him snatching it from my hand. " I can do it." He said, lightly pushing my head back against the wall again.

I sighed, closing my eyes, saying, "Fine, doctor Cato."

He laughed lightly, his breath hitting my face as he scooted a bit closer. I could hear him place the tin cap on the ground, before he slowly poured some onto my neck, the cool making me jump a bit.

"Relax, Aria." He said, his fingers rubbing the skin a bit to get off some more of the blood, careful not to tug on the cut. "Relax."

My mind rushed back to the previous night, when he had been under the full effects of the poison.

_Nothing will hurt you while I'm here._

I moved to sit up, Cato's recapping the water, setting it down by his side. I was suddenly aware of our proximity, Cato's face a few inches from mine. His eyes darted down to my shoulder, his hands tentatively reaching up and pushing my jacket down my arms.

I shivered a bit as his fingers brushed down my arm, biting my lip to try and stop myself. I moved my head to the side a bit, looking at my shoulder fully for the first time. It was swollen, and tinted a deep purple color.

Bits of it were lighter than others, the section near the back where the rock hit it taking on a somewhat maroon color, with a few small scraps. Across my shoulder five defined marks could be pointed out in a blue tone where Cato grabbed me the previous day.

_Please don't notice. Please don't notice. Please don't notice._

"Did he grab you?" He asked softly, his fingertips running over the tender skin, a wince coming from me in response.

_Crap._

"No." I said, hoping that would be the end of it. I didn't know how Cato would react if I told him he did it. Would he think I was lying and freak out? Would he remember everything he said the previous day?

Cato raised an eyebrow at me, saying "Than explain the blue marks on your shoulder? Did someone else attack you while you were getting water?"

"No, Cato, you kind of, um-" I stuttered out, adverting my eyes from his back to my shoulder as I spoke, "you gave me them."

He remained silent for a moment, his hand stopping on my shoulder, just resting there softly in the crook of my neck, his thumb on my collarbone. I slowly moved my eyes back up to his face, to find him staring at me intently, a mixed look on his face.

"I did?" He asked, glancing at my shoulder again before looking back at me.

I nodded, saying "Last night. You were frustrated. The poison was making you delirious."

_Don't make up excuses Aria!_

_The boy injured you!_

He sighed, staring into my eyes, softly saying "I'm sorry."

_Excuse me?_

_Did Cato just apologize?_

I smiled, as if to say it was no big deal. He seemed to get this, smirking back before climbing off of me and sitting by my side again, my eyes looking at his stings again. "Alright, my turn to be doctor."

I swiftly climbed into the position he was before, although I was basically sitting on his lap due to his muscular legs. He smirked, saying " I'm fine, Aria. Really."

"Typical man." I said with a smirk and a wink, gently pushing his jacket off to look at his arms. The swelling had gone down slightly, but the skin was still red. I ran a finger over one of them, him grunting in pain. "Sorry." I said, glancing up at him

"It's fine." He said, leaning his head back against the wall with a bored sigh. I rolled my eyes, looking at the one on his collarbone, which was still quite swollen, but not quite as red. I rested my palm down on his chest as I looked at it, to which Cato tilted his head back towards me again.

I looked at him, saying "You need to move your head to the side, so I can see your neck." I realized my hand was still on his chest, to which I quickly removed it, blushing slightly.

" My neck's fine." He said, smirking as he saw my blush. He reached a hand up, brushing his thumb over my cheek, to which I blushed again. I rolled my eyes, shoving his hand away. "Cato, let me see your neck."

"No. If you wanna see me neck, your gonna have to force me." He said, folding his arms across his chest. I rolled my eyes again, reaching my hand out to grab his face. I moved to pull it to the side, only to have him grab my hand and push it away. "Cato." I said, furrowing my brows at him. "Just let me see it."

"Make me." He said, grinning. He was obviously enjoying this. I rolled my eyes, climbing off of him. " Whatever. Let the tracker jacker poison kill you slowly, see if I care."

He laughed gruffly beside me as I stood, walking a bit away from him towards the cave entrance, reaching over to get in my bag. I could hear Cato come up behind me, resting his hand on my good shoulder. "Aria." He began with a somewhat amused tone.

_Too easy._

I smirked, spinning around and tackling him to the ground, my hands pressing his face to the side. He didn't resist, laughing lightly as he spoke. "You were right before. I am too easy."

My mind wandered back to when I had first said that in the training center.

_It's crazy how much everything has changed since then._

I stared at his neck for a moment, before releasing his face, moving my hands onto his shoulder, still holding him to the ground. "I think you'll live." I said with a grin, moving to climb off of him.

His hands held me still, each of them holding onto my hips as he stared up at me for a moment.

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

_Is there something on my face?_

_I swear, if there's some bug on my face or something, I'm gonna-_

Suddenly, Cato sprung foreword, pinning my down on my elbows to the ground. "Maybe I'm not so easy after all." He said with a smirk, sitting up, his full weight on my lap, pinning me down, his hands folded across his chest.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Can you let me up now, please?"

He shrugged, saying, "I could." He leaned over, pressing his cheek against mine as he whispered in my ear. "But where's the fun in that."

I bit my lip, him moving his face over mine, his lips a mere centimeter away as he simply froze there for a moment.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

We remained like that for a few moments, before he smirked, climbing off of me and moving back to the wall, resting his back against it. "I'm beat." He said with a grin, closing his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

I glared at him, huffing slightly as I stood, moving past him to sit down a foot or so from him, folding my own arms across my chest. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall, my mind shouting so many thoughts at me.

_He's such an ass._

_Making me think he's going to kiss me._

_Acting all gentle and caring then tackling me to the ground._

_Cato._

_Cato is suck a jer-_

I froze up suddenly, Cato's arm slinking around my shoulders, grabbing the far one to pull me over against him. I smiled softly, opening my eyes to look up at him. He winked down at me, keeping his one arm holding my shoulders, the other resting in his lap.

_Cato._

I adjusted slightly, resting my head on the side of his chest, one of my hands folded in my lap, the other reaching over to his.

I let my fingertips run over his hand, to which he grabbed my hand in his, lacing the fingers together before letting out a sigh of content, leaning his head back against the wall.

I tried to rationalize his actions in my brain, my eyes drooping from the physical exertion I'd been doing.

_He's probably just still a bit high on the poison._

_That's the only logical reason he would be holding you while you sleep._

_The only logical reason he's holding your hand._

I closed my eyes, able to feel his soft heartbeat as I relaxed against him.

_Or maybe, he really does like you._

[-]

This chapter and I have a very strong love hate relationship.

But, it's a little fluffy, like some of you have been asking me for.

Let me know what you think. I get that their relationship is confusing right now, but everything will make sense in the end.

So why do you guys think Cato is acting the way he is? Is it the poison, or something more?

I'm still amazed by the number of reviews we have. Do you guys want me to start setting goals? Like once we get to the number I'll post a new chapter?

Either way, review review review!

Oh! And if anyone wants to make any fan art, send me a link and I'll be happy to put it up on my profile.

Thanks Guys!

- Becca3


	21. Why X Chapter Twenty One

"Well Caesar, I'd say that things are taking a turn towards interesting in that cave." Claudius Templesmith said, his capitol accent thick. Caesar nodded beside him leaning towards the camera a bit.

"I'd say so! I'm sure it's going to become a tragic love story for the ages." He said with a flick of his wrist, brining everyone's attention to the screen behind him.

The screen was focused in on the sleeping pair of tributes, Cato's arm still securely wrapped around Aria's body, her head on his chest.

The pair was currently the obsession of the citizens of the Capitol.

Caesar and Claudius stared at the pair for a moment, dreamy looks in their eyes, before Caesar began to speak again.

"We're now down to eight remaining tributes folks, with the deaths of Crellis of District Four, and Aaron of District Ten. And I must say, the games are keeping me on the edge of my seat this year. "

Claudius nodded, the two of them going into their usual playful banter about the excitement level of the games. After a few minutes, Caesar turned back towards the camera, his perfect smile ever present on his lips.

"Let's get back to the action, shall we?"

Claudius nodded, both of them turning around in their chairs, the camera coming in on the Cornucopia, where one alliance had made their camp.

[-]

"Where the hell is Cato?" Glimmer shrieked, pacing back and fourth in front of the Cornucopia.

" I don't know Glimmer, let's give him a call." Marvel said, fiddling with the end of his spear, which still was covered in a small bit of blood from his last kill.

Clove ignored the both of them, sitting on the top of the Cornucopia, tossing her knife up in the air and catching it again in a rhythm. She wasn't concerned about Cato in the slightest. He was a big boy; he could take care of himself.

" Very funny Marvel." Glimmer said with a roll of her eyes, sitting down against a crate of supplies. "Aren't you the slightest bit concerned you guys? I mean, he is in our alliance."

"Not anymore." Marvel mumbled with a scowl.

Clove glared down at him, fighting the urge to toss a knife threw his head. " What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Marvel looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. " Come on Clove. I think we both know where he probably is right now."

_With her._

Clove slid down the wall of the Cornucopia, standing beside him. " Not necessarily." She said simply, making her way towards a bag of apples.

"What are you guys talking about?" Glimmer asked, re-braiding her messy hair. She had to stay looking pretty for the cameras, especially if she wanted any sponsors.

It was her angle after all.

"Cato's off with District Three." Marvel stated, setting aside his spear and sitting down beside another crate, leaning against it. 

Clove ignored the pair, taking a bite from her apple before hopping up onto a large crate, her knife tucked safely in her belt.

Glimmer scoffed a bit, saying " And why would he want to have anything to do with her?"

Marvel rolled his eyes at his District Partner, saying, " Why the hell do you think Glimmer?"

Glimmer let out a huff, folding her arms across her chest. She may not have been the brightest, but even she could gather what Marvel was implying. And she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Clove looked upwards, the sky dark with clouds. " It looks like it's going to rain soon. We should probably take cover in the Cornucopia."

Everyone agreed, climbing inside, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Clove knew she would need to go off on her own soon.

She was outnumbered without Cato here.

The odds really weren't in her favor.

[-]

" The game makers must be up to something." Cato mumbled, peaking his head out of the cave for a moment, glancing up at the sky.

I shrugged, zipping my jacket up to my neck, sitting on the opposite side of the cave from him, my arms folded across my chest. He sends a glance in my direction, before sighing and leaning back against the wall again.

"I'm hungry." He said, rummaging through my pack and pulling out the bag of dried fruit. " Do you care?" he asked, opening it up.

_Do **you** care? _

I shrugged again, him taking this as a yes before popping one into his mouth. I remained silent, biting my lip as I stared out of the cave entrance. I hadn't actually spoken to Cato since last night. Once he fell asleep, I was left to ponder my own thoughts.

I felt like an idiot. Why was I here with Cato? Why would I trust someone who has hurt me so much in such a small increment of time?

Why did he hurt me?

My mind wandered back to that day at the training center. It seemed like so long ago, when in reality, it had been less than a week.

_You trusted him then._

_You trusted him enough to kiss him._

_To hug him._

_To sleep with him._

I shivered slightly, trying my hardest to not think about that again. I had been making a conscious effort to remove that memory from my mind. I was convinced that if I simply forgot about it, than the act would disappear.

And trusting him again would be an insane idea.

_Everything would be so much simpler._

Cato sighed softly in my direction, obviously staring at me. I finally looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at his expression. He looked bored and frustrated, chewing on another piece of dried fruit.

"What?" I asked with a bit more edge to my voice than intended, pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" He said with a tone of sarcasm.

"What makes you think I wasn't talking to you?" I asked, setting my chin in-between my knees.

"Maybe the fact that you haven't spoken to me all day." Cato said, already growing a bit more agitated. He stood up, stretching his toned arms above his head, before looking down at me again with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked again, tilting my head to look up at him.

"Are you going to tell me why you haven't spoken to me all day?" He said exasperatedly, as if he was explaining something to a small child.

I contemplated this for a moment, before shrugging my shoulders, releasing my legs and moving to stand. " No reason." I replied, standing up and walking around him, rummaging through my bag for the dried fruit he had mostly eaten.

Cato sighed behind me, mumbling something before sitting down again, remaining quiet. I sat down in his previous place, across the wall from him, eating an apricot. I let my eyes run over his figure.

His stings were now almost completely healed, the venom long gone from his system. He had yet to leave, however, which was both a concern and a virtue.

Part of me wanted Cato to stay here with me. I didn't want to leave him again.

But the sensible part of me wanted him to go, to get as far away from me as possible. Cato couldn't be trusted, that's what I told myself, and yet I found myself sharing a bag of dried fruit with him, a weapon clearly in his reach.

He could kill me in a second if he wanted, and yet he hasn't.

_Even if he does care about you._

"Aria? Are you listening to me?" Cato said, suddenly snapping me back to reality. I fiddled with the end of my hair, looking at his face again, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, folding my legs over each other, leaning my back against the cave wall. Cato mimicked my position before speaking again.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

_That depends on the question._

"Sure." I said, my heart thudding a bit faster than usual in my chest, worried about just what he might ask me.

"Why did you volunteer?" He asked again in a soft tone, my posture stiffening.

"Because my dad wanted me too." I spoke before thinking, looking away from him at out of the cave again, the sky looking even cloudier than before. Cato didn't say anything, wanting me to elaborate.

"My dad's brother died in the Hunger Games when he was eighteen. He was devastated, obviously, and he promised himself that if he ever had a child, he would make sure that if they were reaped, they would come back."

I cleared my throat a bit, glancing over at Cato, seeing he was still watching me, before continuing. " Then, he met my mom, and they had me. My dad was so different around her than with other people. She had this effect on people, it's hard to explain."

I felt a small lump forming in my throat, but continued on, wanting Cato to know this, for some reason. " When my mom died, my dad lost it. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, and didn't talk to me at all. I was only nine when it happened. For months, I had to take care of myself while he recovered. One day he came home with a bow and arrow, and started to teach me. It was the only thing he focused on. The rest is history."

I looked over at Cato's face again as I finished, his eyes locking onto mine for a minute, before he looked down at his lap. We remained silent for a few minutes, before I broke the silence with the question I had been dying to ask.

"Why did you betray me?"

The cave was dead quiet for a few minutes, the sound of the wind whistling by outside the only audible noise. I stared at Cato expectantly, wanting an answer more than anything.

I wanted him to tell me he had planned to do it all along. I wanted him to tell me he never cared. I wanted him to prove that not trusting him would be the smart option.

I wanted him to make things simple again.

"To protect you." He said gently, his eyes looking up into mine. I couldn't help but scoff a bit, saying " Explain."

Cato shifted uncomfortably, pausing a moment before speaking. " You remember the day before the interviews, when I was talking with the careers on the couch?"

I nodded gently, my heart thumping slightly as the other memory from that day came to mind. " They were angry with me, for being with you. I tried to explain to them that it was all for show, for the sponsors, you know?"

I could feel a tug on the fragile strings holding my heart together, the small lump in my throat getting a bit bigger.

_He didn't care._

"They didn't buy it, and Glimmer basically had a death wish out for you. I knew that if I did the interview thing, they'd believe me. So I did it." He shrugged as he trailed off, his eyes staring into the top of my head as I stared down into my lap, biting my lip a bit.

"Clove tried to tell me not too, that night of the interviews." I looked up at him as he said this, my eyebrow quirking a bit. "Clove did?"

"Yeah, she could tell that I-" He stopped himself from speaking any further, his eyes flickering onto mine before looking at the cake entrance again.

My hands grew a bit clammy in my lap, my heart thudding away harder than ever in my chest. " You what?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly from the low volume I used.

"That I didn't want to." He said, looking back at my eyes again, this time keeping them there. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, a small glimmer of hope flickering in my chest. "Why not?" I asked a bit more loudly, sitting up a bit.

"Why do you think?" He said standing, brushing his hands on his pants.

_Not this again._

I snapped up, grabbing his arm and turning him around towards me, anger fizzing through my veins. "No, Cato. No more cryptic answers. Tell me why, straight forward."

Cato's hardened expression remained on his face as he stared at mine for a moment. I cracked a bit, stepping closer to him, desperate for some sort of answer. "Cato, please." I whispered, releasing his arm.

His face relaxed into a new emotion, one I hadn't ever seen from Cato before. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but his eyes focused in on mine as he spoke back, just as quietly as me. " Because I liked you, Aria. I like you."

If I thought my heart was pounding before, it was on a whole other level now. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped hearing a beeping from outside. Both of us hurried to the cave entrance, seeing a small silver parachute come flying downwards, the wind blowing it onto the branch of a nearby tree.

I glanced over at Cato, not saying anything before moving to exit the cave. " What are you doing?" Cato said, his hand gripping my good shoulder, effectively stopping me. "Getting the sponsor gift." I said simply, not looking back at him and slipping from his grasp, making my way out along the rocks and onto the tree, pulling myself upwards.

I silently thanked the game makers for this convenient distraction. What was I supposed to say to him?

I like you too Cato! Let's run off and get married!

_Because that's plausible._

I reached out, grabbing the capsule just as the threatening rain began to fall in buckets. I was quickly drenched, scurrying back along the rocks into the cave. I panted a bit, tossing Cato the capsule, before slinking down the wall, shivering from the wetness of my clothing.

Cato set down the parachute, not bothering opening it before coming over towards me. He slipped off his dry jacket, holding it out towards me. "Take those off and put those on, so you don't get sick."

I didn't argue with him, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he might already be. After all, he tells me he likes me and I walk off. It wasn't exactly a romantic moment.

I walked to the other side of the cave, Cato closing his eyes as he sat back down. I quickly stripped down to my undergarments, before slipping on his large jacket, it hanging loosely off my body to just above my knees. I zipped it up to my neck, before sitting down beside Cato, folding my arms across my chest.

He laid my damp cloths out flat for them to dry, looking over at me, not speaking.

I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do. Fall into his arms and smother him with kisses, telling him how I always liked him and have never quit.

_Not going to happen._

The logical part of my brain was telling me he was playing some sort of mind game. The other half of my brain was telling the logical part to shut it.

"Are you cold?" Cato asked gently, resting his hand on my forearm for a moment. I slowly nodded, turning my head to look at him for a moment. He still held that expression from before, a look I couldn't seem to decipher.

He reached over, pulling me on top of him so my front was pressed against him, his arms resting around my lower back. I rested my head on his chest, still shivering slightly, despite the heat from his body radiating onto me.

The pounding in my heart was urging me to say something, before I lost my chance at anything even remotely close to a relationship with Cato, even though at the moment, I wasn't quite sure if I even wanted one.

_At least one of us is going to be dying soon, anyway._

"I like you too Cato. But I don't know if I can trust you yet. You hurt me, do you understand that?" I spoke slowly, the words sounding like sounding almost silly coming from my lips. I leaned back again to look at Cato, my palms resting down on his chest.

I was still shivering, Cato's lips twitching upwards for a moment before he spoke. "I understand." He spoke softly, noticing my still constant shivering. He hesitantly lifted his hand up to my zipper, pulling it down the slightest bit before looking at my face again.

"You can trust me." He said gently, pulling my zipper down completely, before wrapping his arms tightly around my bare waist, pulling my body hard against his. I slipped my arms around his toned chest, already feeling a bit warmer.

"You can trust me." He repeated in a whisper, thunder clapping loudly outside as my eyes began to close. I nodded gently, not responding as sleep overtook me.

_He does care._

[-]

Hey guys

Can I please just say how amazed I am that were over 550 reviews :D

Thanks so much, and keep those reviews coming!

I hope you enjoyed this much longer than normal chapter as a little reward for your continuous reviews :D

I received a very unconstructive review on the last chapter, which has since been removed, but I just wanted to state something; If you don't like my story, then don't read it. It's as simple as that.

Thank you to everyone(:

-Becca3


	22. Arrow X Chapter Twenty Two

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Cato, who nodded behind me, his hand tightly gripping the sword in his belt. I turned my head back around, narrowing my eyes as I scanned the green forest before me.

_Come out come out wherever you are._

I reached over my shoulder, gripping an arrow and quietly as possible pulling it out and into position, my bow at the ready.

Cato and I had left the safety of our cave earlier this morning, the rain having finally stopped. It was now midday, and we had yet to cross the paths of any tributes, much to Cato's dismay, I might add.

He was practically itching for a chance to use his sword, his hand on it constantly as we made our way through the tundra of the arena. He even had carved a large C into a tree when we paused to eat some of our dried fruit for energy.

He was much more eager to get in a fight with another tribute than I was. Sure, I had been trained, but you never know the strengths of your opponents. While I was fairly sure I'd have no problem fighting some of the outer District's tributes, the Careers were a different story.

My eyes drifted over to Cato again, seeing he was still glancing over the area in front of us, positive there was someone there. Part of me had almost forgotten Cato was technically a career.

I didn't want to think about the possibility that his real alliance laid there, and not with me. I still couldn't quite decipher whether or not he was being truthful last night in telling me I could trust him.

_Focus, Aria._

" I think we're okay." Cato said, his tone sounding disappointed, as he stood upright again, walking forwards. I rolled my eyes, moving to follow him, until the large boy from District Eleven came charging out of the trees.

His name was Donzell, and he was nearly as large as Cato. He held a machete tightly in his grasp. He didn't even glance in my direction as he took Cato off guard, tackling him to the ground, Cato being knocked out on impact.

I froze for a moment, Donzell raising the machete above his head to strike Cato, a look of fury in his eyes.

_Do something Aria._

I booked it forward, hitting Donzell as hard as I could in the side, knocking the both of us to the ground, rolling away from Cato's figure.

Donzell grunted, landing under me as I threw a few punches, having abandoned my bow a few feet back. I managed to hit his nose, a bit of blood trickling out. This only made him more aggressive, his hand sneaking past my arms to deliver a powerful blow to my gut.

He shoved me off of him as he did this, me stumbling to get to my feet. I pushed myself up, my breathing a bit labored from the punch. Donzell lunged for me again, managing to use the tip of his machete to slice up my arm.

I yelped, my eyes catching a glimpse of my own blood dripping down my arm. Knowing what this was a sign of made my stomach churn.

_He's beating you Aria._

My father's voice rang out in my head, screaming at me of what to do, my training bombarding my mind. I wasn't loosing. Not now.

_Do something, Aria!_

I gritted my teeth, charging back at Donzell again, him caught a by surprise, but managing to miss my attack, using his hand to deliver a punch to my bad shoulder.

I didn't pause, spinning back around towards him and kicking his feet out from under him, the ground shaking a bit as he collapsed onto it. I quickly pinned him down, him swinging his machete wildly, slicing across my left cheek.

I could taste the blood making its way down my face and over the edge of my mouth, my hair sticking to the scarlet liquid. I grabbed at his wrist, bending it at an odd angle.

He winced, his grip loosening on the machete long enough for me to get it from his grasp. He jerked his head up, knocking the weapon away from me.

I grunted, struggling to keep his weight pinned down, his legs flailing around beneath me. I moved a hang onto his throat, hoping this would be an easier way to hold him down. I put pressure on his airway, his eyes widening a bit.

His one free arm grasped at me, trying to push me off. I shouted as he un-expectantly grabbed my hair, pulling hard on it, knocking me off him onto the ground. My quiver of arrows rolled to the side as he now pinned my back down.

Come on, Aria.

_You can do this._

I clawed at his face, him easily swatting my hands away as he placed both his callused hands over my throat, pushing down on it hard.

I gasped loudly, reaching my arms out for Cato's sword, which was just out of reach. He was still out, completely oblivious to the brawl happening a few feet from him.

"Stop fighting back." Donzell said, his voice sounding tired, his eyes still holding that dark look of anger. Little black spots began to cloud my vision as I looked up at him, my fingers still reaching for something to fight with.

That's when I felt it, the cool metal length of one of my arrows. I gripped it in my hand, swinging my arm up and jabbing it through his throat, the tip coming out of the front of his neck.

He coughed, blood spraying onto my face as he rolled off me in a heap. The canon sounded, his body going limp.

I panted heavily, sitting up and wiping some of the blood from my eyes, unable to look away from his limp figure. I crawled over to him, his face up towards the sky, mouth ajar, eyes open.

_You're free now._

I gently closed his eyes, a bit of anger in the pit of my stomach at the capitol. I may have been the one to fight him, but the Capitol was the one to kill Donzell.

And that wasn't something I was all right with.

I stared down at his figure for another moment, before hearing Cato grumble behind me. I turned around making my way over to his groggy figure. " You okay?" I asked, brushing a bit of hair off his face.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at me. His eyes widened a bit, him immediately sitting up. "What the hell happened?" He asked, both of his eyebrows up.

I suddenly realized how I must look. My hair was completely tangled, bits of it ripped from the ponytail elastic. My arm was dripping a bit of blood, the thin cut running down to the top of my hand. Bits of hair were sticking to my left cheek, a large amount of blood running down it and over my mouth.

I nodded my head backwards towards Donzell's body, his eyes sliding back to it. "Oh." He said, brushing some of the hair from my face. He rested his hand on my bloody cheek, slowly brushing his thumb over the cut.

I winced a bit, not pulling away. "Does it hurt?" He asked, his eyes shifting up onto mine. " Not really." I said, resting one of my hands on his free one. " Are you okay? He knocked you down pretty hard."

Cato laughed a bit, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Aria? You just got into a huge fight, have cuts all over yourself, and are worried if I'm alright?"

_He does have a point._

I smiled lightly, a heat rising to my face. "Sorry." I say softly, looking down at my lap, feeling exhausted from the physical exertion I had just put out. I glanced upwards, saying "We should probably move, so they can pick up his body."

Cato nodded, pulling himself up, along with his sword, stuffing it back in his belt. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground, but not releasing it. I gathered up my arrows and quiver, Cato picking up the bow and putting the pack back on before we began moving forward.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, Cato's hand still gripping mine tightly. A slight breeze blew, feeling nice against my bare arms. I glanced over at Cato, who was simply staring ahead of him as we walked, his other hand still on the handle of his sword, should he need it.

It was odd to me, how he didn't even seem fazed by the cuts and blood on me. He didn't look disgusted or even surprised. The only like I could seem to decipher when he looked at me, was concern.

And that only confused me more.

_Focus, Aria._

"Aria? Hello?" Cato said, his eyes now on mine, having stopped walking.

"What?" I said, shaking my head a bit as I looked up at him, the blood on my face already beginning to dry, no longer running down my neck.

Cato stared at me for a moment, his eyes locking onto mine as he released my hand. He reached his hand up, brushing the blood off the edge of my lips, not taking his eyes off of mine.

What is he doing?

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said, resting his hand on the good side of my face, his eyes taking on a look I couldn't quite figure out.

" What?" I asked, my hands limp at my sides, raising a single eyebrow as I waited for him to say something.

Cato dipped his head down, capturing my lips in his. My eyes fluttered shut, hands still unmoving for a moment as he kissed me. It was different from our other kisses before the games began. It was gentle and soft; Cato's thumb grazing over my cheek.

I slowly moved my hands onto the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. I couldn't help but think that our bodies seem to fit together perfectly. Cato's other hand abandoned his sword, lightly gripping my waist, pulling me even closer into him.

I backed up a bit, my back making contact with a tree, Cato leaning me onto it, both of us getting lost in the moment. And in that moment, for once my mind wasn't screaming at me.

It wasn't yelling at me that this was some kind of trick: that Cato was manipulating me. It wasn't shouting for me to move away, to throw the wall up and stop myself from caring.

In that moment, my mind was only telling me one thing.

I had completely fallen for Cato.

And I had fallen hard.

_And now you're too deep to pull yourself out._

[-]

They kissed again

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Those fight scenes are so hard to write for me, but I think this one came out pretty good. As you can tell, Aria, while being fairly well skilled, still isn't quite on the same level as the Careers. Her father only trained her, after all.

Also, she showed compassion afterwards.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in your review

Now, before you guys start telling me Cato was OOC, please keep in mind that he cares for Aria( at least he says he does ), so he's not going to be a complete ass around her, ya know? I promise, Cato's not some wishy-washy person now.

Keep reading and reviewing guys! This story's almost at its end! Don't worry; there will be a sequel, which I am very excited for

Keep those reviews coming. Lets see if we can get to 600…. which is insane to me that were even close too!

Thanks in advance guys(:

-Becca(:


	23. Whatever Happens X Chapter Twenty Three

"And with that death Caesar, we are down to the final five tributes of these games. " Claudius said with a loud clap of his hands, his smile spread almost completely across his face, his curls all piled on top of his head.

"Only two alliances remain, and I must say, I cannot wait to see what happens when they meet." Caesar said, using one hand to slick back his blue ponytail, those pearly white teeth on full display. " Speaking of which, it looks like we may not have to wait much longer."

Both turned their attention to the screen behind them, the camera zooming in. Just a bit out from the Cornucopia were Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove. The latest kill was a few feet from them, waiting to be picked up.

About one mile out from them, were Cato and Aria, resting for the night.

They were planning on going to the Cornucopia in the morning, but most of Panem was certain the Game Makers had something else in mind.

[-]

"Will you knock it off?" I snapped, peeking an eye open to look at Cato.

We were currently both leaning back against a particularly large tree trunk, his arm loosely around my waist, clutching a sword. His other hand, however, was stroking the slowly heeling slice on my cheek.

_As he has been for quite some time now._

Cato ignored me, keeping his eyes fixed on the wound, his thumb still rubbing across it. His other fingers rested on my neck, brushing the hair off.

"Cato." I snapped after a few more minutes, reaching a hand up and forcing him to look at me. He blinked a few times, his expression unreadable. " What's wrong?" I asked, moving his hand off of my face and into his lap.

He laced our fingers together, shrugging and letting his eyes dart to the cut again. " Nothing." He said, turning his head away and resting it against the tree, his eyes shut.

_That's believable._

"Whatever." I mumbled, watching his chest rise and fall slowly, his hand still holding onto mine. I sighed, scooting closer against him and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

Cato shifted, his grip around my waist tightening and pulling me closer to him.

Everything was quiet for a moment, the dense forest eerily silent around us. It was times like this I almost forgot we were in the Hunger Games.

_Almost._

"Cato!"

I snapped up onto my feet, Cato doing the same as we looked around the area, the shriek ringing through my ears. Cato's face was stony, the grip on his sword so strong his knuckles were turning white. I picked up my bow and arrows, not bothering with the pack.

"Cato! Cato!" The voice rang out again, this time, much closer. I glanced over at Cato, his face paling as we both realized who it was.

_Clove._

Cato took off running in the direction of her voice. " Clove! I'm coming!" He shouted back, not even glancing back at me as he shoved his way through the thick foliage of the forest.

I ran as quickly as I could behind him, readying an arrow, should I need it. Cato suddenly came to a stop, dropping his sword and moving onto his knees, Clove gasping for breath, a knife jutting out of her chest.

"Cato." She mumbled, looking up at him, blood pouring from her chest.

"What?" He asked, his voice less forceful as he looked down at her. I stood behind him, Clove's eyes flickering to me for a second, a small smirk on her face as she looked back at him.

" Win for me." She mumbled, letting her eyes flutter shut as her chest slowly fell. Her body limped in Cato's arms, Cato taking a sharp breath as he placed her on the forest floor.

"I'm sorry." I said in almost a whisper, resting my hand on Cato's shoulder. Cato wasn't the most emotional guy, not by far, but I knew how close he was with his District Partner.

_And now she's gone._

Cato didn't respond, standing and grabbing his sword as the canon sounded. His muscles were tensed as he looked at me, staring into my eyes for a moment. "Cato?" I said, my voice still soft as I reached a hand up, brushing the hair off his face so I could see his face.

He placed a kiss on my lips fleetingly, before saying " It's time to end this, Aria." I nodded as I watched him, glance around. " I think the Cornucopia is that way. I'm guessing that's where Glimmer and Marvel will be."

_At least one of us is about to die._

_And there's no way I'm letting it be him._

"Aria." Cato said, turning back towards me. I looked up at him, swallowing the lump in my throat as I nodded for him to continue. " No matter what happens." He trailed off, staring into my eyes.

"I know." I said, my voice a bit shaky as I gave him a weak smile. I leaned up, pecking his lips once more. We pressed our foreheads into each other's for a moment, before we both began walking towards the Cornucopia, our fingers interlocked.

_This is it, Aria._

_This is how it ends._

As the Cornucopia came into view, Marvel and Glimmer could be seen laughing as they lounged against the far side. The splatter of blood across Marvel's front was a clear indicator he had been the one to kill Clove.

Cato's grip on my hand tightened as he too noticed this. I slipped my hand from his reluctantly, knowing that it was time. " Glimmer's mine." I mumbled to him with a small smirk, to which he rolled his eyes, unable to stop the small smirk from slipping onto his lips as well.

Slowly, we made our way up behind the Cornucopia, the pair not even noticing us. I readied an arrow in my bow, a knife tucked safely in my belt should I need it. Cato gave me a small nod, before stepping out from the side of the Cornucopia towards them.

_You can do this Aria._

"You killed Clove." He said, as more of a statement than a question. Although I couldn't see him, it was evident by the tone of his voice he was directing this at Marvel.

"And?" Marvel said with a snort of a laugh.

_Wrong answer._

I took this as my time to come out, seeing Cato lunge at Marvel, the pair entering a brawl. Glimmer picked up her knife, ready to simply one of them.

"I don't think that's a smart move." I said, pointing the arrow directly at her. Glimmer's head snapped in my direction, the boys grunting and rolling around on the floor by her.

She stepped towards me, a wicked grin on her lips as she watched me. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." She purred out, licking her lips.

_I don't think so._

I released the arrow, it shooting through her lower stomach. She shrieked, tugging it out, inflicting more damage to herself.

_Idiot._

She pounced at me, barley managing to scratch her nails down my cut arm. I bit my lip, ignoring the pain as I picked another arrow out, kicking at Glimmer as she tried to pounce on me again.

I plunged the arrow into her upper arm, my nerves making my aim a bit bad. I took that second to look back at Cato and Marvel, who were still battling on the ground. Cato's sword was swinging at Marvel.

In a flash, I felt my heart stop, watching as Marvel reached out for his spear, Cato not seeming to notice.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, only to have Glimmer jump on, us landing on the ground in a pile. I trashed beneath her, desperately trying to look over at Cato as I heard him grunt loudly.

"No!" I shouted, Glimmer laughing wildly as she glanced back at them.

_Cato can't die._

_If anyone deserves to win these sick games, it's Cato._

"Too late now." She purred in my ear, obviously thinking she had the upper hand. I reached into my belt, pulling the knife out and slashing her throat, shoving her off of me as I scrambled for my bow and arrow.

I plucked one out, sending it out and straight through Marvel's shoulder, his head snapping towards me. The canon sounded loudly, my heart leaping in my chest.

_Please let that have been for Glimmer._

"You bitch!" He shouted, running towards me, only to receive the last three of my arrows to go rapidly through his chest. He stumbled back onto the ground, his eyes wide as he gasped a bit, blood leaking out of his body.

I panted heavily, staring at the aftermath, both of the District One tributes now dead at my feet. 

"Aria."

I snapped my head down, dropping onto my knees at Cato's side. His eyes were hooded, blood slowly seeping through his cloths and onto the ground beneath him. I bit my lip, looking down at the wound then up into his eyes.

" It's not that bad. Your fine." I assured myself, moving his head into my lap. Cato's breathing was labored, his hands weakly gripping onto one of mine. " It's okay Aria. Only one of us can win. I want it to be you." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

_No._

I didn't bother swallowing the lump in my throat this time, the tears beginning to form in my eyes. "No. No! Cato you can't go. Please. Please!" I desperately pleaded, clinging his hand tighter as he let his eyes close a bit more. "Goodbye, Aria." He whispered, his eyes shutting just as the canon sounded.

_No._

_No!_

"Cato!" I shouted, shaking his body as he relaxed on the ground, his breathing stopping. The world stopped around me, everything becoming blurry around me as I focused down on Cato. I ignored the sound of the approaching hovercraft. I ignored the sound of them beginning to announce me as victor.

_He's not leaving me._

_Not now._

I hurriedly moved over him, pressing down on his chest in a repeated motion, before breathing into his mouth. I had read about this in an old book at school. I never thought it would actually be of use to me.

"Come on Cato." I pleaded, the tears streaming down my face as I pressed down on him harder, moving more quickly. The ladder dropped down a few feet from me, the announcer stuttering at my actions.

"Please Cato!" I nearly shouted, my voice cracking as the tears fell more quickly.

_I can't loose him._

_I can't._

The sobs began racking my body as I lost hope, Cato still weak beneath me as I feebly pressed into his chest a few more times. "Don't go." I whispered, resting my head against his chest, feeling his weak heart beat.

Wait. 

_What?_

I snapped my head up, seeing his eyes weakly open a small amount. "Aria." He mumbled, his voice hoarse. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest, the announcer's stuttering abruptly stopping as he saw what I, and everyone else in Panem had just seen.

Without a word a gripped Cato's hand tightly, grabbing the ladder with my other hand. We were frozen and raised up into the Hovercraft. Cato's eyes were barley open once we were inside. "Congratulations, um, victors." A man said, his eyes a bit wide at the side of Cato.

"Wait." I said as they pulled Cato off, trying to follow after him. I couldn't loose him.

_Not again._

"Where are you tak-" My speech stopped as a needle was shoved into my arm, my body going limp as everything faded to black.

[-]

Woahhhh(: Crazy huh! I didn't want to just do an ending where two people were allowed to win. That's what always happened.

This was tough to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

A few people have been telling me my updates are really slow. I've been updating mostly every week, but for the month of July I've done every other week. College starts next month guys, I wanna enjoy my last bits of summer(:

The next chapter will probably be the last of Behind Enemy Lines, before the sequel, which will be called Middle of Nowhere!

WERE OVER 600 REVIEWS :D

You guys are seriously the best reviewers around(:

Expect an update sometime this week!

Thanks everyone!

-Becca(:


	24. Going Home X Chapter Twenty Four

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me Miss Reynolds."

I shifted a bit in my seat, the silky bathrobe the only thing separating me from the cool temperature of the room. My hair was pinned up in rollers, my face bare of makeup and my skin looking fresh.

Not one scar was left from the arena.

_It's like it never even happened._

I was currently sitting in one of the remake rooms, supposed to be getting ready for the interview I was dreading more than anything else.

_At least you have Cato._

My stomach twisted at the thought of Cato, whom I had yet to see since we left the arena three days ago. They wanted to reunite us on stage, as Belladonna had put it.

Out of the arena, and yet you're still on full display for them.

I shook my head slightly, focusing on the woman before me. Her skin was a pale lavender color, and yet her hair was a deep mauve. It was all twisted up onto her head in an elegant bun, which matched well with the black pencil skirt suit she wore.

Besides her skin, the only thing that really made it evident she was from the capitol was the vibrant gold color of her eyes, which had pupils smaller than I had ever deemed possible.

Her name was Mrs. Harriet Marvolo.

Assistant to President Snow.

" Why are you here?" I asked bluntly, my voice wavering a bit. I hadn't spoken very much in the past few days, mainly because the only person I wanted to talk to was the person I wasn't allowed to see.

_Cato._

Mrs. Marvolo laughed a bit, raising an eyebrow at me. " Straight to business, I see. Very well then." She cleared her throat, reaching into her snakeskin briefcase to slip out a rather large folder. She flicked it open, a pen in her hand as she looked back up at me. " As I'm sure you know, I work for Mr. Snow."

I resisted the urge to scoff, saying, " I'm aware."

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment, before continuing, focusing back to her folder as she riffled through the papers. " Well then, I'm sure your aware of the seriousness of the situation you've managed to put yourself in."

" Situation? What situation?" I ask, my face contorted in confusion.

She let out another small laugh, looking up at me. "Miss Reynolds, you did know the rules of The Hunger Games before you entered, did you not? The rules clearly state there is to be only one victor, and yet here we are with two."

I stiffened a bit, my palms getting clammy from the look this woman was giving me, as if she could see right through me. I didn't say anything, focusing down on my lap, my hands clenching the fabric of my robe tightly.

"Exactly. Do not worry, though, Miss Reynolds. Mr. Snow has sent me here to simply put things in order." She said. Something in her voice told me this wasn't as innocent as she had put it.

"What things?" I asked, slowly looking up at her again, her golden eyes still trained on my face, as if looking for a weakness to attack me with.

" Mr. Snow would like to verify the longevity of you and Mr. Hadley's relationship." She said simply, her voice clear and strong

"And why is that of concern to Mr. Snow?" I spat out, my voice as strong as I could muster, despite the pounding in my chest.

" The public of Panem, and certainly the Capitol, can't have their victors falling apart now, Miss Reynolds. You two must remain one. You're two half's of a victor, if you will. Metaphorically of course."

I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. There was something else in the tone of her voice that told me I had better understand what she was saying.

_Or else._

"And what would happen if for some reason our relationship did end?" I ask, my voice quiet.

"Then you might find yourself without your other victor."

My head snapped up, eyes a bit wide at the woman in front of me, a sinister smile in place. "Of course, President Snow would be happy to work out some other kind of deal, should that happen."

I didn't respond, watching as she began to gather up her things, standing and walking to the door. She turned back towards me, still holding that strange smile. " This is all damage control, you understand. Have a lovely interview, we'll all be watching."

With that, she left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I leaned back in my chair, not paying attention as my prep team rushed back in, fussing over me.

The only thing I could seem to think about was the clear threat she had just given me.

_Or else._

[-]

"Are you ready to meet your victors?" Caesar shouted, the crowd cheering and chanting out replies.

I paced by the side of the stage, my nerves still running wild from my earlier conversation with Mrs. Marvolo. It wasn't that Cato and I were faking our relationship anymore, but I was still terrified.

I couldn't screw this interview up. I had to protect Cato.

"Stop fidgeting, your going to wrinkle the fabric." Nyall said, running a hand over his slicked back hair, tapping his foot aimlessly.

He had dressed me somewhat simply, not that I minded.

I was wearing a silky lavender dress, ending just above me knees. The top has a rounded neckline, the fabric folding a few times along it. The collar went up to the ends of my shoulders, where it became the straps into the sold back of the dress. A pair of white flats finished the ensemble.

"Aria. Your on." A man said, ushering me towards the stage. Nyall adjusted one more of my blonde girls, before shoving me onto the stage. I slowly walked forward, the screams deafeningly loud once the audience caught sight of me.

Caesar smiled warmly at me, ushering me over towards him. Suddenly, the cheers erupted even more loudly, making my head turn towards the other side of the stage.

And suddenly, the screaming was the last thing on my mind.

Cato gave a charming smile to the audience, giving a short wave towards them. He was dressed simply in a black suit, a lavender v-neck underneath. I wanted to shout and get his attention, but couldn't seem to make my lips move.

_Cato._

Cato began moving again, pausing as his eyes landed on me. We both simply stared at each other for a moment, before my body moved into action, running towards him.

The crowd cheered as I threw my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me harder against him. I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

_My Cato._

Caesar ushered us over to the couch, Cato's arm still holding my waist. I folded my hands in my lap, glancing over at him and smiling softly, before looking back at Caesar.

He asked a few generic questions, before starting the game recaps. The light dimmed in the room, the large screen behind us beginning to play through the games. I snuck a glance at Cato when it showed him killing at the bloodbath. He looked completely calm.

This is where I tuned out, my mind drifting off to other more important things. I wondered what it would be like when I got home.

_Perhaps dad will go back to how he was before, now that I've won._

District Three hadn't had a victor in a while, so surely the people would be excited I've returned. Not to mention our District would receive extra food for the year.

The only thing I wasn't exactly excited about regarding going home was that Cato wouldn't be with me.

_For six months._

"You bitch!"

I snapped back to reality as I watched myself shoot Marvel, a sick twisting in my gut at the sight of me killing someone so easily. I shook my head a bit, feeling Cato tense beside me as it showed him lying on the grass.

Dying.

I gripped my hands tightly in my lap, my heart pounding as every person in the room watched the screen as Cato died.

I couldn't help but notice how insane I looked in that moment: blood on my face, my hair a tangled, dirty mess, sobbing and screaming at the top of my lungs at Cato.

I looked unstable.

_Because you were unstable._

I could feel Cato's eyes burning a whole into the side of my head, but didn't dare look at him. I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching as I tried to pound on Cato's chest.

Luckily, they cut a good bit of that out, getting to Cato saying my name, before the screen faded to black, the room lighting up again.

_Relax, Aria._

Caesar smiled at us, the crowd cheering before he went back into asking us questions again. I mostly remained quiet, Cato answering every question with exactly the right answers.

I couldn't help but notice how tense Cato still was beside me, but brushed it off as nerves. We were on the screens of most everyone in Panem's televisions at the moment.

Caesar wrapped the interview up, before we were ushered off stage. The minute we were off, I turned towards Cato and noticed he was looking anywhere but at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, scrunching my face up a bit at his still tense state.

"I'm fine." He said, glancing at me. His blue eyes lingered over my face for a moment, before he looked away, folding his large arms across his chest.

"Oh. Okay." I said softly, looking away from him as well, still confused as to what was wrong. I shook my head, not wanting to get myself worked up.

_Your just imagining things, Aria._

[-]

I stared at the golden crown in my hands, the quiet hum of the train the only noise I could hear. I ran my finger over the cool surface, before sighing and setting it aside on the bedside table, standing in the process.

We would be arriving at District Two soon, and Cato hasn't spoken to me since last night after the interviews.

_And I can't figure out why._

I made my way out of my room, dressed in a pair of beige slacks, a silky pink blouse, and white flats, my hair tied back in a plait. The sun was just starting to rise, peeking through the windows and giving everything a slight orange tint.

I walked into the food car, Belladonna already in there with Bertlynn, chatting away as they munched on their breakfasts. Cato sat opposite them, not bothering to look up at me as I sat down beside him.

I spread some jam over my toast, taking a bite, the sweet flavor spreading across my tongue. I reached for my glass of juice, Belladonna smiling widely at me. " Excited to be going home, Arianna?"

When is she going to get that my name is Aria?

I gave her a small smile, saying, " I am, thank you." She beamed at my manners, going back to her chat with Bertlynn.

I glanced over at Cato, who was focusing on his plate, taking a bite every now and then. Finally, after a few moments of my staring, he looked over at me, his expression unreadable.

"Would you two mind giving us a moment?" He said to the two escorts, not bothering to look at them. It was more of a statement then a questions, which they seemed to gather as they quickly scattered out of the room.

Now what?

Cato got up from his chair, going and looking out the window, his back to me. The train was slowing a bit, indicating we were entering District Two.

The car was eerily silent for a few moments, before I finally spoke up. "Cato, is something wrong?"

He scoffed, turning around towards me, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back against the wall. " What do you think?"

I stood from my chair, a twist in my chest making my palms sweaty. "Tell me what's wrong then. Don't just sulk around and expect me to figure it out." I said, shoving my hands in my front pockets.

"Everything is wrong!" He shouted, looking away from me and turning back towards the window. I took a tentative step towards him, my chest tightening a small amount as he continued speaking, his voice still harsh but lesser in volume.

"Both of us being victors is wrong. Our relationship is wrong. You saving me was wrong."

I stood against the wall beside him, the window separating us as I stared at him, willing my voice not to waver. " What is that supposed to mean?"

He finally looked over at me again, his face cold as he spoke. " It means that you should have let me stay dead, Aria. It means that this, " he pointed between us, " this thing between us isn't good."

I swear, I could feel my heart cracking right down the middle. "Isn't good? Isn't good!" I said, my volume rising a bit. " What's so wrong with it Cato? You actually having feelings other than the urge to snap someone's neck?"

He glared at me, looking back out the window, the train slowing even more, the sound of cheering slowly coming into hearing range. We were close.

"Do you not even realize how weak that made me look? Loosing for some girl!"

Some girl.

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry, not here and now in front of him, anyway. " I'm sorry I cared about you, Cato. I'm sorry I tried to save the life of the person I lo- "

I immediately shut myself up, looking away from him and at the opposite wall, folding my arms across my chest, that familiar lump forming in my throat.

"It's over." Cato said, his voice softer than before, his gaze obviously on my face. He moved, kicking off the wall and making his way towards the door. " Whatever there was between us, it's over." He said, glancing back at me.

As much as I wanted to burst into tears, I stopped myself. One thing in my mind was screaming at me to do something, the conversation with Mrs. Marvolo still fresh in my mind.

You have to protect Cato.

" You owe me." I squeak out, Cato stopping his foot steps and turning around towards me.

"Excuse me?" He said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me.

" I saved your life, whether you like it or not. You owe me." I say, standing straighter, the train coming to a complete stop.

I had to do this quick, before he left. " You need to keep this up." I say, pointing between us, my face as cool as I could muster. " People need to think were together. At least until after the victory tour."

Hopefully by that time, I'll think of a way to fix things.

Cato stared at me for a moment, his eyes locking onto mine. "Why?" He asked, his voice still holding a bit of an edge.

"Yes or no Cato? Before you leave, I need to know." I say, taking a step towards him, removing my eyes from his and out the window, the unfamiliar sights of District Two in view beyond the crowded train station.

"Fine." He said, before turning and walking from the room, leaving me by myself. I glanced around, slumping back against the wall, the reality of the situation hitting me in the face like a ton of bricks.

I muffled out a soft sob, sitting down on the floor and bringing my knees up to my chest, burying my head down, the tears dripping down my cheeks. The train jerked back into motion, heading towards District Three.

Stop crying, Aria.

_You have to stay strong if you want to keep him safe._

_You have to keep Cato safe._

I tilted my head back, sniffling in an effort to stop the tears. I began to relax, glancing around the food car. It was fitting, almost, that Cato had effectively ended things in this room.

It was, after all, the place we had first met. It seemed like years ago, when in reality it was only a few weeks back.

I knew I was in trouble then.

I pushed myself up off the floor, smudging a stray tear from my face.

_I just had no idea it would be quite this much._

[-]

Well my lovely readers…..we've reached the end of Behind Enemy Lines!

I still can't seem to grasp how many loyal followers and reviews I've gotten, and I love each and every one of you!

The sequel will be posted some time next week. I'm going to post a very short chapter on this story, which is a little scene that didn't quite fit in the end of this, but is important in the sequel.

I'm gonna post that chapter the same time I post the sequel so you'll all know when it's up

Vote on the poll on my page please(:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story overall ;)

Don't forget to review :D

Love you guys(:

-Becca(:


	25. All Alone X Chapter Twenty Five

"And here we are at your new house, Miss Reynolds. All of your things were brought over yesterday. Your father should be just inside." The driver said to me, turning his head towards me with a wistful smile.

I give the man a small thank you, before climbing out of the car. I aimlessly rubbed at my still bloodshot and puffy eyes, sniffling a bit. I needed to look composed when I saw my dad.

_Even if he didn't bother to meet me at the train station._

I looked up at the tall house before me. It was at least a good three times larger than my old home. It was all a bold white color, the windows and doors in a dark gray trim. The walkway to the front steps was lined in colorful flowers, which were also scattered along the front of the house.

I made my way up to the door, before using the key the man had given me to unlock it. I was immediately hit with a rush of cool air, catching me off guard. District Three was quite hot this time of year, but air conditioning was a luxury most no one could afford.

_Except victors._

I slipped inside, quietly shutting the door behind me. "Dad?" I called out, walking down the entrance hallway into the living room. I glanced around quickly, before making my way across the hallway into the kitchen, which was also empty.

"Hello?" I called out, my eyebrows burrowing in confusion as I made my way up the stairs. "Dad? Are you here?" I shouted louder than before, without hearing a response.

_He's probably just out at the store._

_Or is at the old house grabbing something the movers forgot._

Despite what I told myself, my heart rate was speeding up a bit in my chest. Each and every room I entered was perfectly decorated, but was empty of my father.

I slowly made my way back downstairs, feebly yelling one more time for my dad, still receiving no response. I sighed, going back into the living room and plopping down onto the couch, resting my elbows on my knees, before burying my face in my hands.

_He'll be home soon._

_He'll be here and everything will be alright._

I took a shaky breath, straightening out my body and glancing around the large room again. The walls were a cream color, a few family photographs hung up on the walls. Two leather sofas were in the middle of the room, a mahogany coffee table separating them.

I looked up at the large marble fireplace on the wall to the right of me, when something caught my eye, my breathing stopping completely.

I stood, walking over quickly and biting my lip at the scent. A single perfect white rose sat in a bright red vase on the mantel. The smell wafted up into my nose, making me cringe. It didn't smell of just roses, but I couldn't quite figure out the other scent.

My gut tightened as I pulled the note out from under the vase, flipping the crisp white paper over to read the short message on the back.

**CONSIDER THIS A WARNING AND EXAMPLE.**

I dropped the note, it fluttering down to the ground, my heart pounding in my chest so hard I was positive it might burst. Although the note was indirect, I knew exactly what it meant.

_They had taken him, my father. _

_They took him and now I'm alone._

I collapsed down onto the floor, my breathing ragged as my brain rushed with thoughts. They took the only person I really had left. They wanted me alone, vulnerable.

And now I was.

My eyes looked up at the white rose, tears streaming down my face, silent sobs coming from my lips. Suddenly, I registered what the smell was.

_Blood._

And somehow, I was positive it was my fathers.

_And now your completely and utterly alone._

_Your alone._

[-]

Dun Dun Dun!

Alrighty, this is the end chapter, if you can even call it that, of Behind Enemy Lines!

Drop and review and then you can head on over to the sequel, which is now posted, called " Middle Of Nowhere"

Thanks once again everyone!

I love you all, and can't wait for everyone to read the sequel(:

-Becca(:


End file.
